Brett & Casey: Love and Life
by MSlugAntZ
Summary: Finally, after three months of being in Fowlerton, Sylvie breaks off her engagement with Kyle and heads straight back to Chicago. Things lead to one thing after another and after spending one passionate night with Matt, Sylvie finds out she is pregnant with his child. How will they both react to it? Can they work through this? Read more to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

**Authors' Note: Hi, everyone! We hope you're all well! This is a brand new collab story between MSlugAntZ/PurpleNewYorkCity and one-chicago-obsessed. This is our first collab, so please be nice. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no mean or rude comments (which will be deleted). Sorry for any typos or misspellings, we try our hardest to fix them when we see them. **

***We're not sure how long this story will be or if there will be an upload schedule, so please just work with us. **

***This story will be posted on both Wattpad and , so please check it out on both, we would really appreciate it. **

**NO MEAN OR RUDE REVIEWS, PLEASE! **

**Copyright: We do not own or claim to own Chicago Fire or any of its characters.**

**Thank you for reading, please enjoy!**

* * *

Brett neatly folded all of her clothes and put them in her on shift duffle. Tonight was the first all-night shift she and her firehouse family had worked in a while. Night shifts usually went two ways, they would be a peaceful, calm night that resulted in no calls and everyone moseying around the house, or they were a crazy hectic night that would prompt call after call giving them no time to rest. She was hoping for the peaceful, calm night shift as she had not been feeling well for the past couple of days. She didn't know what was wrong with her. 'Maybe I've got a bug or something.' She thought.

"Hey, Brett you ready?" Called Joe Cruz as he went through their shared apartment collecting everything he would need to get through this horrid night shift.

"Yeah, I think so." Stumbled Brett as she gathered everything she needed and tossed her duffle over her shoulder.

"Hey, Sylvie you feeling okay? You're looking a little pale."

"Yeah, I'm okay. I think I might be coming down with a bug or something; I haven't felt good for the last week or so."

Joe nodded and helped Sylvie by taking her bag and placing it in the trunk next to his. Both were able to arrive at the firehouse ten minutes before the official start of shift.

"Hey, guys Chief wants to see us in the meeting room right after the start of shift." Called Kidd as she ran up to Joe and Sylvie.

"Brett, are you still sick? You look as pale as a ghost." Commented Stella as she took Brett's bag from her and placed her hand on Brett's forehead to see if she was running a fever.

"Yeah, um, I think I'm coming down with a bug or something."

"You, sure? How long have you been feeling like this?"

Brett stopped right in her tracks on the way to the locker room and thought back to her first week back to Chicago. Sylvie had just officially started back at fifty-one and, little does anyone know but two weeks ago she and Matt Casey had an absolutely amazing night together after her returning to Chicago. Things are beginning to change between them and she is enjoying this change, matter of fact, welcoming it. She loved that night between them. The beginning of shift starts off a little rocky because Sylvie hasn't been feeling all that great. She and Emily had just gotten back from a call and she felt sick to her stomach so she heads for the bathroom. Emily follows her and sees how pale and clammy she looks.

"Hey what's going on Brett you don't look so great." She says.

"I don't feel so great. I think I may be getting sick." Sylvie says looking up at Emily as she practically pushes her out of the way and runs to the locker room.

"Hey, Brett you still there? What are you thinking about?" Asked Kidd as she and Brett continued to make their way to the locker room, so they could change and go meet everyone in the meeting room.

"Umm, I was thinking about my first week back. I think that's when I started to come down with this, whatever this is."

"Wow. That was a while ago. Maybe you should go to med and get checked out after shift." Commented Kidd.

"Yeah, maybe." Replied Sylvie as she opened her locker and started to empty her duffle bag contents.

Brett, Foster, and Kidd all finally arrived in the meeting room where everyone had gathered, anxiously awaiting what Chief Boden had to say.

"All right, people. I'm gonna try to make this quick, but I have a whole list of things to go through that are straight from CFD headquarters." Yelled Boden over his talkative crowd of firefighters.

Everyone groaned and tried to make themselves more comfortable in the hard-plastic, grey chairs. Brett sat next to Foster in one of the last empty chairs in the room. As Brett sat down, she lifted her head and looked at the far right wall where she saw Casey and Kelly leaning against the wall engaging in what looked like a very animated conversation between the two of them.

Brett couldn't help but stare at Casey's beautiful face. He looked so young and happy lately. It seemed that he was finally over Gabby. He didn't mope around the firehouse and sadly smile at everyone anymore. He actually laughed and smiled all the time now.

Honestly, since that exceptional night they spent together, things between them have been great. They started talking to each other more than they ever have, and they would sit together at Molly's and share a drink whenever the firehouse went out for a night of drinks.

"Hey, Brett, while I thinking about it we need to restock the ambo on gauze, we ran through all of it on that call last shift."

"Oh yeah, Foster, just remind me when this is over, and I will help you restock."

Foster nodded and slightly turned her head to the noise of the door as it opened, but as she did she caught the face of Matthew Casey and noticed that he was intently staring at something. No, not something, it was someone and that someone was right beside her. Foster smirked and turned back around in her seat to face Boden.

Foster was so giddy thinking about Casey staring at Brett that she didn't even notice how serious Brett looked beside her thinking about how she ended up back here.

Sylvie had just walked through her parents' front door. Setting her overnight bag down, that she uses when she is on shift, she longingly stared at Kyle, who was in the kitchen starting to prepare dinner. "Hey, how was your shift today?" He asks.

"It was fine, but I… just don't feel at home here. I honestly never have, so I think I'm going to go back to Chicago," She said as she slowly starts pulling off the engagement ring.

Kyle looked at her completely heartbroken. "Your heart already belongs to someone there doesn't it?" He asks.

"Honestly, I don't know, but this isn't my home anymore. I am so sorry Kyle." She says handing him the ring back and heading upstairs to pack her suitcases.

It seemed like hours until she finally came downstairs from unpacking, but when she did Kyle's truck was already gone, so she locked up the house and started loading her suitcases into the car. She rarely looked out the window as she drives back, she just focuses on the road and getting back to where she belongs. Finally, passing the sign that says "Welcome to Chicago", Brett decides to pull out her phone and make that one call she had been waiting to make since the day she left. It seemed like forever, but after the excruciating second ring, he finally answered.

"Hello," he very tiredly answered.

Smiling at the sound of his voice. "Hey, Matt. It's me, Sylvie, I'm back in Chicago… and I was wondering if I could possibly stay at your apartment. Just long enough for me to talk to Joe and see if I need to find a place of my own?" She nervously says as she starts to ramble.

"If I can, Casey, it's really fine. I know you just moved out of Kelly's place and are starting to settle into your own, but…"

"Brett, is that really you? If so, of course! I've missed you so much. The whole house has. How far away are you? The door is unlocked." He says and little does she know, but he is so excited about her coming back.

Brett laughed into the phone as she continued to keep her eyes on the roads she had been longing to drive since the day she left.

"I'm about thirty minutes out. It shouldn't be too long, traffic is surprisingly slow at two in the morning."

"Alright, well you know where the place is. Just be careful, and I will see you when you get here." Replied Matt with the biggest smile he had ever possessed.

Matt is so nervous and giddy, he makes a pot of coffee while he waits. He can't keep himself from walking back and forth from the kitchen and the front door to stare down the peephole. Soon after he hears a knock on the door, he runs to the door in a pair of sweats and a blue t-shirt. Opening it up Sylvie stands there with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi," She whispers looking like she just stepped out of a magazine cover, thinks Matt.

"Hey, welcome back." Calls Casey as he wraps her in his arms and pulls her in for a monster-sized hug.

"You a little overly excited aren't you, huh?" She says questioning the big smirk he is wearing as she pulls away to look at his face. And before she knows what's happening she is being pulled back into another hug.

Matt gently let go of Sylvie, but still keeps her at arm's length and whispers, "Please don't leave again. I have lost Gabby, and I can't stand to lose another one of my best friends again." He says looking at with adoring eyes.

"Matthew Casey, is there something you aren't telling me?" She asks.

"Let's talk over the fresh pot of coffee I just made." He says smiling.

They walk into the kitchen, fix a cup each, and sit at the white-marbled breakfast bar.

"So how have you been, Matt?" She asks looking up at his bright blue eyes.

"Good, it's just felt empty without you here. You have this tendency of making fifty-one feel like a very happy place. I've just really missed you." He says.

Sylvie looked up at him smiling and slightly misty-eyed.

They eventually move their conversation to the couch after two full hours of talking. Sylvie is so happy to be back in Chicago she doesn't even notice that it's well after four in the morning.

"You know it feels so great to be back home. I missed it almost as much as I missed you." She says.

Before either know what's happening, they find themselves leaning in kissing. Then one thing leads to another and they are curled up in each other's arms panting and out of breath from making love about four or five times.

"Holy crap that was...amazing," she says still trying to catch her breath.

"Okay, people that's all for right now. Let's have a good shift." Calls Chief Boden shaking Brett out of her ever-present flashback.

"Hey, you okay? You kinda zoned out there." Called Foster as she and Brett got up from their table and made their way out of the meeting room.

"Ugh, yeah. I'm fine, Foster. I just really haven't well all day."

FIREHOUSE FIFTY-ONE ALL RESPOND - FIRE ON TWENTY THIRD AND FOURTH STREET - ALL RESPOND

Everyone ran to their designated vehicle and took off towards the location. When they got there the fire was roaring. It had engulfed a while house and garage. Luckily, it looked like everyone that was inside had made their way out. There was a small family all gathered on the sidewalk huddled together while the night sky filled with various colors of orange and yellow.

"HELP!" Cried the young, thirty-five year old, looking, man.

"Help, please my wife, she was in there too long and she's pregnant. We just found out please, help."

"It's okay, Sir. We're here now. I'm gonna have you, your wife, and two kids come over to the ambulance so we can get you some blankets and get you all checked out. Okay?" Gently placated Brett as she led the man and his young family to the warm awaiting ambulance. Foster took the two kids deep inside the ambulance and started to look them over for burns, cuts, and smoke inhalation.

"Okay, ma'am. How far along are you?" Asked Brett as she started to place the blood pressure cuff on the pretty, young women.

"I'm only two months. I'm sorry my husband completely overreacts, I was just trying to make sure the kids made it out okay."

"You're not having any pain or anything right now are you?"

"No. No, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up, but other than that, I feel fine."

Brett nodded continuing to look the women over.

"When did you find out? You don't look to be showing at all?' Asked Brett as she got the oxygen mask ready for the husband.

"Oh, we just found out. We are so excited. We've wanted another kid for so long. I only found out because of how sick I was. I could barely get through the day without feeling terrible and puking my guts out."

Brett completely froze. Those sounded a lot like the symptoms she was currently experiencing. Almost exactly like the symptoms she was having.

'Pregnant? No, I couldn't be' She thought as she continued to look over the husband and wife duo.

It wasn't too long before they had the fire under control and Brett and Foster were loading up the family in the ambulance to head over to med, just as a precaution and to make sure everything was okay with every member of the family.

"Hey, Foster, you mind if we head over to the store real quick? I just need to pick something up before we head back to the house." Called Brett as she loaded the empty gurney back into the ambulance at med.

"No, Brett, that's fine. I actually need to pick up some new lotion for my locker."

Brett stood there at the pregnancy test aisle at the store. 'Which one do I get? They all look the same.' Thought Brett as she stood there for what seemed like an eternity.

"You ready to head back to the firehouse?" Asked Foster as she got into the driver's seat of the ambulance."

"Umm...yeah. Let's go."

Foster didn't look convinced so she just sat there and never started the vehicle.

"What's wrong, Foster? Why are you not going?"

"You tell me, Brett. What's going on with you? You've been acting really weird since we dropped those last vics off at med, and you asked if we could come to the store so you could pick something up, but it looks like you went in there and didn't buy anything. So, what's going on Brett, honestly."

Brett took a deep breath and reached into her coat pocket, "I had to buy this." Whispered Brett as she pulled out the pink boxed pregnancy test and sat it in between the middle of them.

"Oh my God, Brett. Are you…"

"I don't know, Foster. That woman said she was pregnant and then she said she was having all of the same symptoms I have been having lately, so I'm not sure."

Foster looked at Brett and then back down again at the pregnancy test.

"Is it Casey's?" She asked.

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Oh, come on Brett. It doesn't take a genius. I saw the way he was staring at you tonight during the meeting and the two of you have been pretty close since you got back to Chicago."

"I don't know, Foster. Can we please just get back to the firehouse, please?"

Foster simply nodded and turned the ignition.

It seemed like it took years for them to arrive back at the firehouse; every slow driver was seeming to make it their mission to get in front of the ambulance and take their precious time getting to wherever they were going.

As soon as Foster pulled back into the firehouse, Brett jumped out of the ambulance and raced to the bathroom barricading herself in it.

"Okay, Sylvie. Just breath. Just breath." She kept telling her self. "Just breath."

Brett stood there for exactly five minutes. Not doing anything but staring at the box, until she heard a knock on the door.

"Umm, I'll be out in a minute." She called through the door.

"Brett, it's Foster. Let me in."

Brett got up and leaped to the door, throwing it open and ushering Foster inside.

"What did it say?"

"I don't know. I haven't done it yet. I'm too scared."

"Oh, come on Brett. Whatever it says, It will be okay. We'll all be here for you."

Brett took a breath, "What about Casey?" she anxiously asked.

"What about him?"

"What if he doesn't want this?"

"Well, he doesn't really get choice, now does he? But we'll never know until you take that test."

Brett nodded then began to open the bright pink box.

"Now, what?" Asked Foster as she turned back around to face Brett watching her wash her hands.

"It says to wait three minutes."

"Okay, we can do that." Said Foster as she tried to cheer Brett up when suddenly they both hear a loud knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Called Brett as she looked back and forth from Foster to the door.

"It's Stella. Let me in, I have to pee. What are you all doing in there, having a party?"

Foster slowly opened the door checking behind Kidd to make sure no one was near the door.

"Come in, hurry."

"What do you mean hurry? I have to pee. You all have been in here for twenty minutes."

"Foster, it's positive." Yelled a hysterical Brett.

"What's positive?" Inquized a confused Kidd.

Brett slowly turned around and revealed what was in her hands.

"Is that a…"

"Yeah, yeah it is." Whispered Brett.

"Okay, so you and who never used protection?" Stella carefully questioned her.

"Matt and I," she says timidly.

"What?! No way you and Casey?" Asked Stella with a smirk on her face.

"Yep. And now I'm...pregnant."

* * *

**Whewww! Please let us know what you all thought, we are dying to know. Thanks for reading! -PurpleNewYorkCity/MSlugAntZ and one-chicago-obsessed**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors' Note: Hello, everyone! We just wanted to take a quick second and thank everyone on Fanfiction, so far, who has reviewed, favorited, and followed our story! The reaction has been great and we are so excited to keep continuing. Please, enjoy it!**

Chapter 2

"Oh, my God, what am I going to do?" Asked Sylvie as she started to breathe really heavy and pace the small bathroom that only had the occupancy for one but was currently holding three.

Stella carefully looked at Brett, "Well, first thing's first, you have to tell Casey before he finds out some other way."

"I agree, Brett, you have to tell Casey right now." Chimed in Foster.

"Right now?! I can't tell him this right now. What if he doesn't want it and doesn't want to be with me? Oh my God, I feel like I can't breathe." Rasped Sylvie as she sat down and tried to catch her breath.

Foster quickly walked behind Brett and started rubbing circles on her back. "It's okay, Brett. Just breathe. In out. In out. It's okay."

The three girls stayed in the bathroom for what seemed like hours until finally Mouch banged on the bathroom door practically ordering whoever was in there to vacate immediately.

"No you all are right. I need to tell him right now or I will probably never have the courage."

Foster and Kidd simply nodded their heads then stood up with Brett and began exiting the bathroom.

"I mean, what were you girls doing in there having some sort of secret girl club." Called an exasperated Mouch as it seemed like he had been waiting for an eternity to use the bathroom.

"Oh, cool your jets, Mouch. We were just looking at the...tiling. Right, Foster?"

"Yeah, right, Kidd. We were looking at the tiling."

"Oh, whatever." Called Mouch as he raced into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Brett took a steady breath and tried to calm her racing heart.

"You got this, Brett." Yelled Foster as she and Kidd nervously watched Brett walk to Casey's office.

Sylvie walked the hallway trying to rack her brain. 'This can't be happening we aren't together'. She silently thought as she passed a myriad of people. She then walked into the bunk room and head straight for Matt's office. Seeing that the door is closed she lightly knocked on it.

"Come in," Called Matt.

Sylvie gently pushed the door open taking a step inside the small office, "Ughh..hey." She whispered.

Matt looked over at her with a big smile on his face. "Hey, come on it. What's up?"

"Umm...I need to talk to you."

"Okay...about what?"

"Well, you're probably going to want to sit down." Said Brett as she sits on the edge of the bunk in his office

"Umm, sure. Is everything okay? You aren't leaving again are you?" He asks nervously.

Shaking her head no "No, but I think your wish came true." She says.

"What...wish? What are you talking about?" He asks.

Brett sits there for a minute contemplating how she should really tell him that he is going to be a father until she finally pulls the pregnancy test out of her jacket pocket and hands it to him.

"To have a family, Matt. I'm pregnant."

Matt's eyes seem to glaze over. "Is this real Sylvie? Please tell me this is real." He pleads.

Brett simply nodded her head then she starts to ramble, "Yes, Matt it's real. And I know that we're not together and we didn't plan for this. But I think, no wait, I know that I want this. I want this baby, and if you don't want…"

Brett never gets to finish that sentence because she is immediately pulled into a bone-crushing hug by Matt.

"Sylvie, stop. I want this. I want this baby. I want to have this baby with you, Sylvie Brett."

"Wait really?"

"Yeah."

Brett's face slowly lifted into a gigantic smile.

"Okay."

"Okay." He whispered as he looked down at her still in his arms.

"Umm, I guess I need to make a doctor's appointment do they can confirm the pregnancy."

"Okay, well make it for tomorrow since we're off and I can go with you."

"Wait, you wanna come with me?"

"Yeah, of course, I do. I'm not letting you go through this alone."

"Okay, good. I'm glad you want to be involved even though we're not really together."

"Of course, Brett. I'm gonna be here for you and this baby no matter what. Okay? Even if we are or aren't together."

Brett just stood there and smiled at Casey. She couldn't believe her luck. He truly wanted this. He wanted this baby with her.

"Umm, wait, Brett. Does anyone else know?"

Brett quickly looked down, "Umm, yes both Foster and Kidd know. They were with me when I found out."

"They knew before I did?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. Listen I was freaking out and wasn't sure if I was going to tell you or not, but they convinced me that It was the right thing to do."

"Well, I couldn't agree with them anymore."

It seemed like it took forever but they were finally here. Brett and Casey were finally at the doctor's office waiting.

"Casey, I need to ask you something."

"Okay, what is it."

"Umm, you're not upset that you aren't going through this with Gabby, are you? Listen, I would understand if you prefer to be doing this with her, I just…"

"Brett, stop! I wouldn't want to be doing this with anyone but you. Okay?"

"Okay." Replied Brett as she took Casey's hand that was setting in his lap.

Natalie comes into the waiting room and takes them to their observation room. Natalie has Sylvie give a urine sample. Then soon she comes back into the room with a smile on her face and the ultrasound machine.

"So you are most definitely pregnant." Replied Natalie with a smile. "Let's get some ultrasound pics of the baby. So lay back and lift your shirt." Sylvie does as she is told then Natalie puts the cold gel put on her stomach.

Before they know what's happening. Natalie whispers "I'm going to get someone to take a second look hold on one sec."

Brett nervously looks at Casey silently praying to God that nothing was wrong.

Natalie finally comes back into the room with Maggie. They look at the screen and their faces turn into one of shock.

"Hey, what's going on is the baby okay?" Asked Matt as he gently took Brett's hand out her lap.

Maggie smiles, "They are perfectly fine.."

Matt is in complete shock after looking at the screen, "What do you mean they?"

"You're having triplets."

**Thanks, everyone for reading! Please let us know what you thought!**

**\- PurpleNewYorkCity/MSlugAntZ and one-chicago-obsessed**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors' Note: Thanks again to everyone for your support on this story. It means so much to us. We love you all! Without further ado, please enjoy! **

**Chapter Three**

"Wait...are you all serious?" Asked Sylvie as she turned and looked at the black and white screen to her left.

Maggie and Natalie both turned to each other and smirked.

"Yeah, we're sure. Here take a look." Said Natalie as she pointed to the three small bean-shaped objects.

Brett turned, stared at the screen, and gasped. 'Triplets? How am I having triplets? Wait...Matt and I are having triplets...' Thought Brett as small, delicate tears started to gather up in her eyes.

"Matt you're looking a little pale there." Giggled a smiling Maggie as she started to help Brett clean up.

Matt shook his head, trying to come out of the trance he had been in for the last five minutes after finding out that he was going to be the father of three. "What...I'm sorry. I'm just a little shocked. I mean, triplets. Can you believe it, Brett?"

"No. I mean how is it possible? Neither of us have twins or triplets in our family's, that we know of."

"Sometimes it just happens for couples, regardless of family genes or not." Called Natalie as she came back into the room carrying a file full of papers and pamphlets.

It seemed like time flew by as Matt and Sylvie talked with Maggie and Natalie about the dos and don'ts of Brett's pregnancy.

"When do we get to find out the sexes?" Asked an eager Matt as he helped Brett put on her fluffy, blue marshmallow coat.

Natalie looked at the couple and smiled, "Not for a couple of months. You still have a while to go so make sure you're eating lots and getting plenty of rest. Okay? You're not due until the start of summer, so you have plenty of time to prepare."

Brett and Casey both looked at Maggie and Nately and nodded. Casey was so excited he kept going through a mental checklist of everything they needed in his mind.

Maggie pulled a paper out of her pocket and handed it to Casey, "Nowhere is your prescription for prenatal vitamins that you need to take. Make sure you are taking those every day; they seem to really help expecting mothers and babies."

Brett and Casey both had a huge smile on both of their faces. They simply could not believe they were having triplets. Triplets. How in the world were they having triplets?

"Hey, what do you say we go grab a bite to eat?" Asked Casey as he sat behind the driver's seat of his pickup truck.

Brett looked up from her phone and smiled, "Sure, I would love too! How about that little dinner on Park Street?"

"Perfect." Called Casey as he started the truck and prepared to pull out on to the main road.

Brett and Casey both sat in a small booth in the back of the dinner.

"So…" Started Casey.

"So…" Replied an ever-smirking Brett.

"What do you think you're going to get?"

"Umm..I'm not sure. Honestly, my stomach is kinda nauseous right now."

Casey quickly looked up from his bright plastic menu, "Wait, are you okay? Are the babies okay?"

"Casey, relax. I'm fine and the babies are fine. It's all perfectly normal. Okay?"

Casey seemed to visibly relax, "Okay, you're right. I guess I'm just a little nervous. I mean with everything that happened with Gabby being pregnant and all. I just want to make sure that nothing happens and everything is okay. You know?"

Brett slightly nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I understand. Listen...we need to talk about a couple of things."

"Okay, like what?"

Brett took a small sip of her orange juice then started, "Well, for starters, what are we? I mean are we together are we not together?"

Casey grinned, "Do you want to be together?"

"I mean...yeah I think so. I just don't want these kids to come from a broken home you know. We have seen so much with what we do, I just want them to have a happy family."

"Me too, Brett. What do you say we take things slow?"

"Do you mean like first date slow or have three kids together slow? Because I don't think we really know the definition of what slow means." Laughed Brett as she pulled the ultrasound pictures out of her pink coat pocket.

Casey joined her in laughing, "Well, I was thinking first date slow and then we can go from there. What do you say? I mean, I know it's not the most convenient situation considering in about six months we will both be parents to three kids, but I want to do this with you, Brett. I wanna see where this goes."

Brett's eyes seemed to gleam over, "I want that too, Casey."

"Well, good because I don't want it with anyone but you." Replied Casey as he reached across the table to take Brett's hand in his.

Brett just looked at him and smiled she couldn't believe her luck. 'How did I get so lucky?' She thought as she felt Casey squeeze her hand once more before letting go.

"Brett, we need to talk about something else."

Brett threw her head up to meet Casey's eyes, "What? Is something wrong?"

"No, no. I just think that it would be easier to go through with all of this if you lived with me."

Brett looked at Casey with wide eyes, "What?"

"Listen, Brett, you and I both know that when the babies come we're both going to need to be living together and this way I will be able to look at you and the babies."

"Casey, I get what you're saying, but we also just said that we want to take things slow. How are we going to do that if we're living together?"

"I get what you're saying. I think it would just be easier this way."

Brett took a second to think, "Okay, how about this. We wait until I am at the halfway mark of my pregnancy. Then I move in with you or we find a bigger place, which we will need."

Casey huffed, "Okay. I can agree with that."

Brett smiled, "Good. I mean how would we explain it to the firehouse that I just decided to move in with you."

Casey nodded, "You're right. We should wait until we tell everyone."

"Good. And while we're on the subject I want to wait a little longer to tell everyone. I know we will have to tell Chief as soon as we are back on shift, but I just want to wait. Okay?"

"Okay. I like that idea. Now, how about we order some food."

Brett giggled, "Okay!"

**Thanks, everyone for reading! Please let us know what you thought! **

**\- PurpleNewYorkCity/MSlugAntZ and one-chicago-obsessed**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors' Note: Thank you, everyone, for your reviews! They make us so happy. Please continue to let us know what you think, it really helps our writing process. Without further ado, please enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

Things between Matt and Sylvie have been great since the day of their first doctor's appointment. They were both so excited about their babies. Their babies? They still couldn't wrap their heads around the fact that they weren't expecting one baby, no they were expecting three. Three babies. Their babies.

It all seemed like a dream to Sylvie. She was so happy, she couldn't picture her life any different than it is right now. 'Thank you, God, for everything.' Thought Sylvie as she laid her head on Matt's shoulder and started to drift off to sleep.

Since their shocking doctor's appointment, Matt and Sylvie had been spending a lot of time together. They had a couple of days off work, so Sylvie decided she wanted to spend a few nights at Matt's place. It seemed that they were getting closer and closer, and both were very happy about that.

They had a shift the next morning, so Sylvie decided to spend the night with Matt and have him give her a ride home after shift the next day. They knew they would have to tell everyone soon, but neither of them were ready to answer the plethora of questions the whole firehouse would have.

Sensing it was time to wake up, Sylvie slowly started to flutter her eyes open to find Matt laying his head on her stomach and whispering sweet nothings to the babies. Their babies.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Cooed Matt as he gracefully lifted his head off her still flat tummy.

"Good morning to you too." Replied Sylvie with a huge smile only to have it wiped from her face a minute later as she flew from the bed to the bathroom; to puke her guts out.

That was one thing both Sylvie and Matt were definitely not loving about this pregnancy. It seemed like Sylvie puked up every single thing she ate or drank.

"Here, babe." Called Matt as he returned to the bathroom and handed Sylvie a glass of cold water.

"Hmmm. Thank you." Whispered Sylvie as she picked herself up off the bathroom floor for what seemed like the hundredth time this week.

"Sylvie, we have to tell Boden today. I mean what are we going to do when you get sick on shift. We can't hide this much longer, considering you can barely go an hour without rushing to the bathroom."

Sylvie nodded, "I know. I'm just not ready to tell everyone else. What if we jinx it?"

Matt shook his head not understanding what she was meaning, "Jinx what?"

"What we have going here. I mean we're so happy. And what if when we tell everyone that changes and you realize you don't want to do this with me anymore."

"Sylvie, one, nothing can change how happy I feel right now. Two, telling everyone our news will not jinx anything. If it's meant to happen it will. Okay. And three, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you and these babies. Got it?"

"Okay, you're right."

Casey leaned down and hugged Brett, "I know I am. Now you go ahead and get in the shower, and I will start on breakfast. What do you want?"

"I don't know. Nothing too heavy. Okay?"

Casey nodded, "Okay. Let me know if you need anything."

Brett smiled, "I will."

It wasn't too long after that, that both Brett and Casey were making their way into the firehouse. Both were smiling and laughing at what the other had said.

Foster and Kidd both walked up to them grinning from ear to ear. "So how was the doctor's appointment? You have been really vague since that day not telling me anything." Called Foster as she wrapped Brett in a big warm hug.

Brett smiled, "It was good. How about I tell you both more after we speak to the Chief and make an announcement the rest of the firehouse."

"Sounds good, hon. Just don't keep us waiting. I've barely been able to keep this from Kelly."

"Okay, I'll find you two after." Called Brett as she and Casey started to make their way to the locker room, Casey's office, and then the Chief's office.

"Are you ready to do this?" Asked Casey as he and Brett stood outside of Chief Boden's office.

"No, not at all. But we have to." Replied Brett as she gently began to knock on the Chief's door.

"Come in."

Casey walked ahead of Brett, "Hey, Chief you got a sec?"

"Of course. Come on it...both of you." Replied Boden as he watched with wide eyes as Brett sat down next to Casey and he took her hand in his.

"Well Chief, there's no easy way to say this…" Started Casey. "But Brett and I are having a baby."

Chief Boden's eyebrows began to raise, "What do you mean you and Brett are having a baby?"

"Well, actually we're not having a baby, we're having three babies. Brett's pregnant with triplets."

"Triplets?" Asked the Chief as he began to look back and forth from Brett to Casey.

Brett slightly nodded, "Yes, Chief. Triplets. We just found out at my appointment the other day."

Boden took a minute before he began, "Well, congratulations you two. It's been a while since we've had a firehouse baby. But, Brett you are aware of the CFD pregnancy regulations, correct?"

"Yes, Chief. I read up on them last night. I know I won't be allowed to go on call once I'm towards the end. But I'd like to work as long as my condition allows it."

"Understood. I hope you two know you will have to tell the rest of the firehouse soon, as it becomes everyone's responsibility to ensure that you are not put in any unnecessary danger."

Casey smiled, "We understand. We were actually going to tell everyone as soon as we finished up here with you."

"Well, don't let me keep you. I'm sure you're both excited to tell everyone."

"Thank you, Chief." Called both Casey and Brett as they rose from their seats and began to exit the office.

"Well, that was a lot easier than I expected. Don't you think." Asked Brett as she grabbed Casey's arm.

"I do. Now, are you ready to tell the rest of them?"

"I guess." Replied Brett with a small laugh.

**Please let us know what you all thought, we are dying to know. Thanks for reading! -PurpleNewYorkCity/MSlugAntZ and one-chicago-obsessed**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors' Note: Hi, everyone! Happy Chicago Wednesday! Just a quick thanks to everyone who has commented, reviewed, followed, favorited, and voted on our story. We love you all. Please continue to let us know what you think. Enjoy! **

Chapter Five

Everyone was in the kitchen arguing about how good Gallo's pancakes were when Brett and Casey walked in. Casey stole a quick glance at Brett before asking for everyone's attention.

"Hey, everyone. Brett and I have something to say."

Everyone dropped whatever was in their hands and turned to look at Brett and Casey.

"What's up, Captain?" Asked Gallo as he walked to turn the stove off.

"Well.."

"Casey and I are pregnant!" Rushed out Brett causing Casey to immediately turn and smile at her.

"What?" "When?" Was all that could be heard.

Casey grabbed Brett's hand and pulled her to him, "Yes, we are, but not with just one baby...three. We're having triplets."

Everyone gasped. Mouch dropped his plate causing pancakes to fly everywhere on the floor. "Three?" He stuttered.

Brett giggled, "Yes, Mouch. Three babies."

Everyone lunged themselves at Brett and Casey. Practically crushing them both. Kidd and Foster both screamed jumping up and down. Severide pulled Casey into a big bear hug.

"Congratulations, man," He said smiling.

"Thanks, Kelly."

"So you and Sylvie, when did that happen?"

Casey looked at the man continuing to hold the smile on his face, "When she first came back to Chicago."

Severide nodded, "So you're happy?"

"More than happy." Replied Casey as Herrman came and clapped his back.

All three men became rather engaged in a very animated conversation about Lee Henry's birth story. While Kidd and Foster dragged Brett into the bunk room for them to talk.

"Okay, girl. Spill!" Forced Kidd as she tried to get as comfy as she could on the small bunk.

Brett smiled, "Well, we found out the other day at my appointment. We're both so excited!"

"I bet. So are you and Casey like together now? We noticed you two drove together this morning." Said a smirking Foster.

Brett bashfully smiled, "I guess you could say that. I mean we want to try and take things slow, but yes we are together."

All three girls screamed with excitement at this.

"I knew it! I knew there was something there between the two of you."

"And you were right, Foster. As always." Laughed Brett.

"So has everything been okay so far? I mean with the pregnancy and everything." Asked Kidd.

Brett nodded, "Yes. The doctor said everything looked good. I just have to get lots of rest and make sure I eat plenty, although, everything I seem to eat or drink just ends up being thrown up."

Kidd and Foster thoughtfully nodded completely understand what Brett was saying as they had heard it from all of their friends.

"But everything's okay between the two of you?" Asked Foster.

Brett guiltily looked at the both of them, "Yes, though, I just don't know how we're going to do it. I mean three babies at once is a lot. Especially for two people who have never had a baby before. And Casey keeps saying that he's not going anywhere, but I just can't get rid of this feeling that something's going to happen."

"Brett, you can't do that. Okay? Stress is not good for you or these babies right now."

Brett nodded, "You're right."

Foster laughed, "I know. Now, how about we talk about baby showers, nurseries, and all that good stuff."

The girls laughed then eagerly jumped into a colorful discussion about how each baby needs its own crib and bassinet.

FIREHOUSE FIFTY-ONE - ALL RESPOND - MULTIPLE CRASH COLLISION ON US 27 SOUTH - ALL RESPOND

The whole house sprang into action. Each person throwing on their gear and hopping into their vehicle.

Casey waiting for a second by the ambulance and grabbed Brett's arm as she ran by, "Hey, please be careful."

Brett smiled and quickly kissed him on the lips before running off to get in the passenger side of the ambulance, "I will. You too."

The crash was visibly one of the worst they had ever seen. There were at least ten cars all piled right in the middle of the road. Vics were laying everywhere. They had to call in an additional four ambulances as well as two more firehouses.

Brett and Foster were loading a man on to the stretcher when he suddenly started refusing their help and started kicking and throwing up his arms. He barely missed hitting Brett. If he had, he would have no doubt knocked her down considering his size in comparison to hers.

Casey just happened to be looking over when he saw the man start to have his episode.

"Hey!" He yelled out before breaking into a run. "Hey, you need to be careful. They are trying to help you." Screamed Casey as he tried to push Brett behind him.

"Casey, stop! We've got this." Yelled Brett as she tried to get past Casey and to the man.

"No! He needs to be more careful. What if he had knocked you down?"

"Casey!" Yelled Chief Boden over the quick escalating scene. "Let them go."

Casey stepped back and began to make his way over to Boden.

"Chief, that man could have knocked Brett…"

"Stop! Listen, I know you are very protective of Brett right now, but that will not get in the way of her job or your job. Do you understand?"

Casey nodded, "Yes, Chief."

"Good. Now help squad move that minivan."

Casey walked off, but not before he stopped to watch Brett and Foster safely move the vic into the ambulance and drive off.

It took over two hours for Brett and Foster to get the man transported and into med. He refused everything they tried to do to him. He was honestly one of the worst patients Brett had ever tried to help. By the time they had dropped him off, it was time for them to meet everyone back at the house.

Though, as soon as Brett and Foster arrived back at the firehouse Brett went in immediate search of Casey. She had to talk to him. How could he do that to her in front of everyone? She wasn't helpless. I mean she still knew how to safely do her job.

It didn't take long until her search came to an end and she found him holed up in his office doing paperwork.

"Hey,"

"Hey," He softly called back as he watched her enter his office and close the door.

"We need to talk."

"I know. Listen, Brett…"

Brett shook her head, "No, you listen. You can't do that to me, Casey. That's my job. You can't just push me out of the way every time something like that happens. I don't stand in front of you and stop you from going into fires, do I?"

Casey took a breath, "No, you don't. But I'm not just gonna stand aside and watch you put my babies in danger."

"Our babies, Casey. Our babies." Slowly said, Brett.

Casey stood up and walked to Brett, "Our babies. I'm sorry, Brett. I shouldn't have acted like that. I know. I just want to make sure that you and the babies are always safe."

"We will be." Whispered Brett as she wrapped her arms around Casey and pulled him towards her.

"Brett?"

"Yeah?"

"I think ...I love you."

Brett smiled, "I think I love you too. But, no more fighting or angry, protective caveman act. Okay?"

Casey smiled and leaned into kiss her, "Okay."

**Please let us know what you all thought, we are dying to know. Thanks for reading! -PurpleNewYorkCity/MSlugAntZ and one-chicago-obsessed**


	6. Sad and Disappointed Authors' Note

Authors' Note: Hello, everyone. Fair warning, we are not happy right now. Quite sad actually. We have just found a story on Fanfiction that is very similar to ours. Pieces of it are actually from our story. This disheartens us so much; you all have no idea. Both of us work very hard on this story, from sending numerous emails to each other, planning every piece out, and so much more.

So, to the person who is basically waiting for us to upload and copying parts of our story if this continues, we will report it. And to anyone who does the same, you will be reported. While both of us get being inspired by others' stories, there is no reason to copy others' plots. One, it's not creative. Two, it's very unprofessional and rude. And three, it makes your writing look bad.

We don't mean to sound rude or mean, we are just very upset that our hard work is just taken like that.

Sorry for ranting, but we both felt like this was something that HAD to be said now and for anyone in the future that looks to do the same thing. It honestly makes us hesitant to continue with this story, so hopefully, this will be resolved and we won't have to worry about it.

To the person that is doing this, you know who you are, we are not petty or rude. So if you need help coming up with your own ideas feel free to get in touch with us and we will help you. We promise. We wish you luck on any new and original story you create.

Thank you to those that continue to support this story. We are not looking to argue with anyone about this, so like we said we hope this gets resolved.

Thank you for reading,

\- Sad co-authors, PurpleNewYorkCity/MSlugAntZ, and one-chicago-obsessed

Scratch that - You have been reported. We have some amazing fans of this story that have come to our defense. Thank you to those people, we really appreciate you all!


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors' Note: Hello, again. We're back! We just wanted to take a quick second and thank everyone for your support. Our previous issue has been dealt with, so hopefully, we won't hear any more of it. On to happier things - without further ado, please enjoy chapter six! **

Chapter Six

Things between Brett and Casey have been great since they both said, I love you. They were both so happy it was hard to explain it. How their world was this perfect, they didn't know. Both of them would find themselves just stopping and staring at each other. Brett had stayed with Casey at his apartment every night since then; though she had not fully moved in yet they were both currently looking at houses to move into.

"Ohhh, what about that one?" Called out Brett as she sat on Casey's bunk in his office looking through books their realtor, Andy, had given them.

Casey smiled looking up from his paperwork, "Too small."

Brett gasped, "Too small? Casey, it has three bedrooms."

Casey laughed setting down his pen and walking over to Brett on his bunk, "Brett we need at least four bedrooms; one for us and one for each of the babies."

"Yes, but we don't even know the sexes yet. For all we know they could all three share one bedroom." Quietly said Brett as she scooted over so that she was sitting on Casey's lap.

"One bedroom? What do you think they are, all girls?" Happily asked Casey.

Brett smiled, "It could be all boys."

"Boys?" Said Casey as he slightly crinkled his nose.

Brett laughed out loud, "Yes, boys. What's wrong, you don't want a house full of boys?"

Casey grinned before placing his hand on Brett's now noticeable baby bump, "Ehh. Boys are good. I want at least one girl though."

"Really?" Asked Brett as her eyes lit up.

"Yeah, I need a little princess to spoil."

Brett smiled before leaning down and kissing Casey on the lips. "I love you." She softly whispered.

"I love you too, Brett. Do you realize how happy you make me."

"Well…"

AMBULANCE SIXTY-ONE - DISTRESSED MALE ON LONG VIEW DRIVE - AMBULANCE SIXTY-ONE

Brett signed before getting up off of Casey's lap, "We will finish this conversation later, mister."

Casey grabbed her hand before she walked out, "Hey, promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise." Called out Brett before she took off out of Casey's office and raced with Foster to the ambulance.

Casey watched her run out of his office and prayed that she and the babies would be safe. 'Please, God, be with them and bring them back to me.' Once he was sure Brett and Foster had left the house, he walked back to his desk and carefully pulled out the black velvet box that was secretly placed in his second desk drawer. Casey opened the box and stared at the beautiful emerald-shaped diamond nestled in its perfect little cushion. He bought it the day Brett told him she was pregnant. Babies or not, Casey knew Brett was the one he wanted to be with. He didn't know when he was going to ask her, but he knew it would be soon.

Casey was soon interrupted from his daydreaming by Severide.

"Hey, man. Boden wants to see us in his office."

Casey quickly looked up, "Okay,"

Severide's eyes got wide when he finally realized what Casey was holding in his hand, "Is that an engagement ring?"

Casey smiled, "Ugh, yeah. I'm gonna ask Sylvie soon. You can't tell Kidd though; she and Sylvie talk about everything."

"You have my word, man. Congrats." Smiled Severide as he clapped Casey on the back and congratulated him.

"Thanks." Grinned Casey and he and Severide made their way to Chief Boden's office.

Precisely one hour later, Brett and Foster pulled back into the firehouse.

"Hey, Foster you know I could have stayed in the back of the ambulance with the vic while you drove to med, right?"

Foster guiltily looked over at Brett as she parked the ambulance, "I know. I just thought it would be easier on you if you drove to med instead of staying in the back with the vic."

Brett looked at Foster and nodded, "You know I'm not made of glass, right?"

"I know. We're all just worried about you and the babies."

"I know, and I love you all for it. I just wish everyone including you and Matt would stop babying me."

Brett and Foster both got out of the ambulance and started to make their way into the kitchen, "Well, sister, you're gonna have to get used to it until you pop all three of those little miracles out."

Brett and Foster both laughed as they made their way inside. This had been a long shift for everyone; they all couldn't wait for the next morning when they would get to go home and relax for the next two days. By the time Brett and Foster had gotten back, went to the locker room and showered, it was well past eleven pm, Brett decided she would go to Casey's office and spend the night with him.

Casey's light was still on by the time Brett had made her way back into Casey's office.

"Hey, how was the call?" Asked Casey as he sat his blue pen down on the report he was almost done writing up.

"It was good. Tiring." Replied Brett as she went and made her way over to Casey's bunk.

"Are you okay?" Asked an alarmed Casey.

Brett laughed, "Yes, I'm fine. Just tired. Come snuggle with me, please."

Casey smiled before he got up out of his office chair, took off his boots, and made his way over to her. Not ten minutes later Brett was happily asleep with Casey's arms wrapped around her.

"I love you all." Whispered Casey as he placed his hand on Brett's belly and finally let sleep overtake him.

Brett and Casey both had an amazing night of uninterrupted sleep. They both woke up at six am and were out of the firehouse by eight.

"Hey, what do you think about going on a date tonight?" Asked Casey as he took both his and Brett's on shift duffles and placed them in the back of his truck.

"An actual dress-up date?" Laughed Brett as she got in the passenger side of Casey's truck.

"Yeah. We'll dress up then go to that Virginia's on Main that you like."

Brett smiled looking over at Casey. "Okay, I'd like that."

"Good." Whispered Casey as he pulled his truck onto the main road and towards his apartment.

Hours later Casey and Brett were both ready for their date. Casey chose to wear a black button-up shirt, his best dress pants, and his favorite black tailored jacket. He was currently waiting in the living room for Brett to come out of the bedroom.

"Brett, if you don't hurry, we're going to miss our reservation." Yelled out Casey as he nervously fumbled with the black velvet box in his pant pocket.

"Okay, okay I'm ready." Answered Brett as she stepped out of the room wearing a tight form-fitting red dress that did nothing to hide her small noticeable baby bump.

"Wow, Brett, you look…"

"What? Is this okay? I figured I better wear it while I still can."

Casey looked at Brett from her head to her feet, "You look beautiful, Brett."

Brett looked at Casey and smiled, "Thank you,"

"Are you ready to go?" Nervously asked Casey.

"Yes."

What seemed like an hour's drive for Casey was actually only twenty minutes.

"How did you know I liked this place?" Asked Brett as she sat her menu down on the table.

Casey smirked, "I've heard you talk about it before with Foster and Kidd."

"Ah, eavesdropper. So what's the occasion, though? This is kinda a fancy place." Said Brett as she noticed how nervous Casey seemed.

"Well, Brett, I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Okay…"

Casey took a deep breath before he looked up at Brett, "Gabby?" He asked.

Brett turned around in her seat and sure enough, as she was sitting there, there stood Gabby Dawson staring at the two of them.

**Whewww! Please let us know what you all thought, we are dying to know. Thanks for reading! -PurpleNewYorkCity/MSlugAntZ and one-chicago-obsessed**


	8. Chapter 7

**Authors' Note: Hello, everyone! Happy Chicago Wednesday, also known as our favorite day of the week! Lol. We hope you're not too mad at us from the last chapter. We really appreciate all the support we have gotten for this story; it makes us so happy! So, please enjoy! **

Chapter Seven

Brett sat there in her seat shocked. 'How is she back?' Thought Brett as she immediately brought her hand to her bump in a protective gesture. Casey didn't know what to do, he just sat there staring at Gabby.

"Uhh, hi guys," Called out Gabby as she started to make her way over to their table.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Casey as he finally spared a glance at Brett who was shaking in her seat.

Gabby just smiled at the two, "I actually just got into town and stopped by the firehouse when someone named Gallo, I think, told me you all would be here."

Brett just stared at the napkin in her lap, not knowing what to say. She felt like her heart was going to burst.

"Hi, Brett,"

Brett sadly looked up at Gabby, "Hi, Gabby. How are you?"

"I'm good, listen, am I interrupting?" Asked Gabby as her eyes shifted from Brett to Casey.

Casey looked at Brett, "Um, actually we were.."

Brett suddenly interrupted, "You know what, Gabby why don't you take my spot. I'm just gonna step outside for some air."

Casey suddenly reached across the table and grabbed Brett's arm trying to stop her before she got up.

"Brett, are you pregnant!?" Asked a shocked Gabby as she looked at Brett's noticeable baby bump for the first time.

Casey immediately let go of Brett's arm and tried to meet her eyes.

"Umm, yeah I found out a little while ago. It's triplets actually."

Gabby's eyes widened, "Triplets? Wow, Brett, that's amazing. I didn't know you were with someone."

Brett numbly nodded before stepping up from the table, "Yeah, umm here take my seat. I'm gonna step out for some air."

"Brett!" Shouted Casey as Brett hurriedly made her way out of the restaurant and into the chilly night.

"Matt, can we talk?... Please?"

Casey hesitantly looked up at Gabby. 'Why did she have to come on tonight of all nights?'

"Gabby, there's really nothing for us to talk about."

Gabby looked like she was ready to burst into tears, "Please, Matt. I can't...live without you. I tried and I can't. All I do is think about you and the life we had. Please, I just want to come back and be with you. We can be together and try to start a family again by fostering or adopting."

Casey took a minute to think before responding, "You know, Gabby a couple of months ago if you had come back and said any of that to me I would have taken you back in a second. But...I already have a family."

"What? What are you talking about? I'm your family, we're a family together."

Casey shook his head, "No, Gabby. Brett's my family now and the babies she's pregnant with...are mine."

"What!?" "What are you talking about!? Is this a joke?"

"No, Gabby. I'm in love with Brett. And the babies she's carrying are mine."

"How...how could you do that to me? That was my best friend." Cried Gabby.

"You left, Gabby." Whispered Casey as he tried to look out the restaurant window and spot Brett.

Gabby was full on crying now, "You know how much I wanted a baby. How could both of you do this to me?"

Gabby and Matt's uncomfortable silence was interrupted by the returning waiter, "Okay, we had one chicken and one…" He quickly stopped the rest of his sentence and stared at the two uncomfortable people in front of him.

Casey decided he couldn't take any more of this, so he quickly stood up and began pulling his wallet out of his pocket, "You know what, Gabby, there's nothing between the two of us. I'm sorry you found out this way, but I think it would be in your best interest if you just left again."

Gabby just sat there staring off into space while tears fell down her cheeks and onto her hands, as Casey reached into his wallet, took out a few bills, and ran out of the building.

Gabby sat there not knowing what to do. 'This must be how he felt when I left.' She thought as she reached across the table, grabbed Casey's abandoned beer, and chugged it. She sat there for at least two hours just thinking until finally, a soft black box caught her eye under the table.

She slowly reached down to get it and was shocked when she finally held it in her hands.

"Oh my, God. He was going to propose." She whispered to no one in particular as her bloodshot, red eyes suddenly filled with tears that no one was capable of stopping.

As soon as Casey ran out of the restaurant he went in search of Brett. But she was nowhere to be found. He tried calling and texting her phone several times but each time he got no response. He went back to his truck expecting to find her there waiting for him, but she wasn't.

Casey finally pulled up to Brett and Cruz's shared apartment expecting her to be there, but she wasn't. Joe claimed that he hadn't spoken to Brett since last shift.

"What's going on, man? Is something wrong with Brett?" Asked a worried Cruz.

Casey couldn't keep still, he was pacing back and forth in the apartment kitchen, "I don't know, we were out at dinner and Gabby showed up."

Cruz looked at Casey with a shocked look on his face, "Dawson?... Did she find out about the two of you?"

Casey nodded, "Yeah, then Sylvie said she was going to step outside for some air, and when I went out to look for her, she was gone. And I've been texting and calling since, but she isn't answering. Joe, I'm really worried about her. What if she thinks something's going on between me and Gabby?"

Cruz nodded his head at hearing all of this, "I'm sure she's fine. Brett knows how to take care of herself, trust me. Do you want me to come and look with you? It's pretty cold out there."

Casey quickly shook his head, "No, thanks. I'm sure you had a night with Chloe planned or something before your wedding."

"Actually, Chloe had to work this weekend. So, I'm free. Come on, man. We can drive to Foster's and Kidd's and ask them if they have seen or heard anything from her."

Casey sadly nodded his head, "Okay, let's go."

**Please let us know what you all thought, we are dying to know. Thanks for reading! -PurpleNewYorkCity/MSlugAntZ and one-chicago-obsessed**


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors' Note: Just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, voted, and reviewed our story. And, just a quick, little FYI - this is a Brett and Casey story, there will be no Casey and Gabby. Lol. Thanks again! We love you all! Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

Leaving Matt with Gabby wasn't something Brett wanted to do. She wanted to sit there with Matt and go back to the happy place they were in just moments before the tornado named Gabby Dawson walked in, but they couldn't do that. Not now. Now Gabby was back.

'Why is she back? Why now? We were so happy. Why did she have to come back now? What if she wants to stay? He'll pick her over me any day. What about my babies?' Thought Brett as she started to walk down the dark, cold streets of Chicago.

Brett was walking for about twenty minutes before she finally decided to pull out her phone and call the one person she knew would be here within ten minutes, Chloe.

"Hello," Answered Chloe almost immediately after Brett dialed her number.

Causing Brett's face to happily be graced with relief, "Ummm, hey, Chloe. Are you...with Joe right now?"

"No, I just left work. Why?"

"Umm...could you come pick me up, please? I'm outside of Dale's Boutique on Main Street."

"Yeah, Sylvie, of course. I'm leaving the office right now, so I should be there within ten minutes."

Brett sadly smiled into the phone, "Thank you so much."

"Of course! I'll be right there."

Brett sat on a bench for exactly ten minutes before she saw Chloe's car pull up and honk at her.

"Hey, thanks so much for coming and getting me." Said Brett as she quickly got into the passenger seat of Chloe's car and began pulling on her seat belt.

"No problem. My office is only a few minutes away, so it was really no big… Sylvie, what's wrong? Have you been crying?" Asked Chloe as she was finally able to get a good look at Brett's face.

"Ummm...yeah. Matt and I were out at dinner when his ex-wife showed up."

Chloe looked at Brett as if she had three heads, "What? I thought she left and was out of the country."

"Yeah, me too...You didn't call Joe or anyone did you?" Nervously asked Brett.

"No. I came right here after I left the office, why?"

"Good, I just didn't want to involve anyone from the house because then it becomes this big house issue. You know?"

Chloe quietly nodded her head, "So that's why you didn't call Stella or Emily."

"Yeah." Answered Brett with tears in her eyes.

"Okay, how about...you come and stay with me tonight?"

"Chloe, that would be amazing. Thank you!"

Chloe was happy to finally see a genuine smile grace her friend's face, "Of course. Do we need to stop at Matt's though so you can get some clothes?"

Brett's smile immediately dropped from her face, "Yeah, I'm only gonna go in if I don't see his truck, though.

Approximately fifteen minutes later Chloe pulled her car in front of Matt's apartment. Both girls sighed in relief at not seeing Matt's truck parked where it usually is.

"Okay, I'll be quick. I promise." Called out Brett as she rushed out of the car and into the apartment.

Brett quickly unlocked the door and ran in. She started grabbing clothing for tonight and tomorrow and shoving it in her on-shift bag. Casey had already washed their uniforms, so she gladly stopped by the dryer and picked hers up. As Brett was walking through the apartment collecting some of her things she remembered that her phone died right after she called Chloe, so she decided to leave Casey a note on the kitchen table.

* * *

Matt,

Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I'm gonna stay with a friend till shift on Monday. Please don't try to find me, I need time.

Love,

Sylvie

* * *

"Did you get everything you need?" Asked Chloe as Brett put her bag in the back of the car and got into the front with Chloe.

"Yeah, I think so. I grabbed enough stuff for tonight and tomorrow if that's okay?"

"Of course, Brett, you are always welcome. But, hey, what do you say to stopping and grabbing something to eat?"

Brett giggled as small tears started to pool in her eyes, "That would be great I'm starving."

Chloe happily nodded, "Good! What do you feel like eating?"

Brett thought about it for a minute before responding, "I could actually go for a burger, fries, and the biggest coke on the planet right now."

"Mcdonald's it is!" Said Chloe as she quickly maneuvered the car through the busy Chicago traffic.

Both girls got Mcdonald's then quickly made their way to Chloe's beautiful three-bedroom apartment.

It was pretty late by the time the girls got in and ate, so they decided to go straight to bed. Brett was currently laying in Chloe's guest bedroom with all the blankets and pillows wrapped around her and her protruding baby bump.

Her phone had been going off none stop since she got it charged up. Everyone from the house now knew what had happened between her and Casey. There had been numerous texts from him, Foster, Kidd, Cruz, and so many more. It was sweet that everyone cared for her but she just needed a little time to decompress and think about everything.

She was currently going through all the missed calls and reading through all the texts everyone had sent.

'Brett, please let me know you're okay.' xCasey

'I'm worried about you. Please call me.' xCasey

'Brett, please. We need to talk.' xCasey

'Nothing happened between me and Gabby.' xCasey

'I love you.' xCasey

'Hey, Sylvie! Casey came looking for you and said that's he's worried. If you need anything, please let me know.' xCruz

'Hey, girl. Casey's going crazy. Please let us know you're okay, or Foster and I are going to hunt you down and beat your pregnant butt.' xKidd

'Brett, what's going on? Casey has been blowing up my phone asking me if I know where you are.' xFoster

Brett sat there for a moment staring at all the texts and calls she had received. It brought a smile to her face thinking about all the people that cared for her and her unborn babies. Brett felt her tired, puffy eyes start to get heavy, so she quickly individually messaged everyone back, except for Casey, telling them that she is safe and not to worry.

Sunday flew by, so before Brett knew it, it was Monday and she was walking into the firehouse to get ready for her shift.

"Brett!" Immediately called Casey as he started running up to her from his truck. "Brett, I was so worried. I didn't know what to do. I saw your note, then Cruz called and said you were staying with Chloe, so I…"

"Stop, Casey," Interrupted Brett.

"Brett, I..."

"No. I don't want to hear it. Okay? We are only going to talk about work while we are on shift, okay? That's it. Nothing else."

"Brett, you know..."

"No." Called Brett before she walked into the house and left Casey standing there with the saddest look he had ever possessed on his face.

Shift seemed to be ticking by very slowly. They were halfway through the day and barely anyone had been called out.

Casey was standing by the coffee pot staring at Brett as she and Foster were eating, talking about Foster's latest spin class. She hadn't spoken to him all day, which was torture for him. He just wanted to go and wrap her in his arms, but he couldn't.

"It'll get better, man." Said Severide as he came to get a cup of coffee and stand beside Casey.

"Yeah, I hope so." Whispered Casey as everyone was interrupted with the alarm bell.

ALL RESPOND APARTMENT COMPLEX FIRE - THIRD BROWN STREET - ALL RESPOND

Everyone leaped up from their spot and ran to their vehicles. Casey paused for a second by the fire truck because he and Brett usually stopped to tell each other to be careful, but not today. Today she jumped right into the ambulance with Foster and sped off.

"Let's go," Sadly called Casey as he and the rest of his crew jumped in the truck and took off.

By the time the whole house had arrived, the whole complex was up in flames. People were on the sidewalk crying and struggling for breath.

Everyone except Brett, Foster, and Boden were in the building. Brett got chills as it reminded her of the mattress fire.

"Everyone, evacuate! Evacuate!" Yelled Boden right before the building collapsed.

Brett held her breath as she watched most of the building fall to the ground.

"Casey!" Yelled Brett before darkness overtook her and she fell to the ground.

**Whewww! Please let us know what you all thought, we are dying to know. Thanks for reading! -PurpleNewYorkCity/MSlugAntZ and one-chicago-obsessed**


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors' Note: Hi, everyone! We just wanted to say a quick thanks for all the amazing reviews we have gotten for this story. You all have no idea how happy we are to see your reactions to the chapters we post. Hopefully, everyone will continue to enjoy this story, so without further ado, enjoy! **

Chapter Nine

"Brett, baby please wake up? Just wake up, please. I'm so sorry you were upset; I didn't want that. I told Gabby that I wanted to be you and our babies, not her. I don't want to be with her, Brett. I want to be with you. I love you. Please, wake up. Just wake up and let me see those beautiful eyes of yours. Please." Pleaded Casey as he sat by Brett's bed at Chicago Med holding her hand waiting for her to wake up.

Everyone was extremely worried about Brett, she had been asleep for two days now. All the doctors said nothing was wrong with her or the babies, she just worked herself up so much from stress and worry that she put herself in a self-induced 'sleep coma'. The doctors claimed it was actually good for her body as it helped her get the rest she needs, but Casey was beside himself with worry.

He just wanted her to wake up, look at him with those beautiful big, round eyes, and kiss him. That's all he wanted. He just wanted her to wake up.

'Please God, let her wake up. Please.' Prayed Casey one last time before he felt his body finally betray him and wander off into the unwelcome land of sleep. Casey hated the idea of sleep for the past two days, as it would take him away from her. But this time he was in no condition to put up a fight; his body was beaten down, hurt, and exhausted.

Casey drifted off into one of the worst sleeps of his life. He just kept replaying the last two days over and over again. There was no escaping. Only this time he was right back at the apartment complex, where this all began.

"Chief, I think me, my team, and squad should go into the remaining floors and clear anyone left while Herman and his guys get the hoses set up." Called Casey as he and Boden met right in the middle of the scene to come up with a plan of attack.

Boden nodded his head in agreeance to Casey's plan, "That's fine, Casey. Just be careful, it looks like it could collapse at any second."

Casey nodded his head before gearing up and telling everyone else of the plan. The whole building was already up in flames, so at this point, it was a rescue mission for more than half of the apartment residents who were still unaccounted for.

"Let's go!" Yelled Casey as he got in front of everyone and prepared to lead them into the only clear entrance. Casey quickly spared a glance at Brett and was happily surprised to find her already looking at him. 'At least she's looking at me now.' Thought Casey as he started to lead everyone into the already more than half engulfed building.

"Hey, Casey we're moving the last two people out now." Called Stella Kidd over her radio.

"Okay, Kidd. Severide and I are making our way out now. Have Herman go ahead and get into position."

"Got it, Captain."

Both Casey and Severide we almost out of the building when they heard Boden yell over the radio, "Everyone, evacuate! Evacuate! Severide and Casey get out now! Move!"

They were too late. Part of the building had already collapsed right where they were. Casey and Severide both fell to the floor before being covered with various parts of rubble and concrete.

"Casey!" Yelled Severide not a whole minute later. "Casey, answer me!"

Casey quickly shook his head and called out, "I'm good."

Severide quickly let out a breath and picked up his radio, "We're both good, Chief. We're gonna need help getting out though."

Boden quickly radioed back over, "Okay, hold tight. I'm gonna send Kidd, Cruz, and Mouch back in."

"Okay," Answered Severide as he put his radio back and tried to help Casey stand up.

"Stop!" Yelled Casey as he grunted through immense pain.

"What? What's wrong?" Asked a worried Severide as he began to look Casey up and down for injuries.

"My leg. I must have fallen on it weird or something, it's killing me. I'm not sure how well I can move out of here."

"Okay, don't move. I'll radio Boden and tell him to have Brett and Foster ready."

Casey nodded and began trying to sit up on the floor.

"Hey, Chief we might have to have Brett and Foster come in with a backboard. Casey banged up his leg."

Minutes seemed to pass before they heard anything.

"Chief, you there?" Asked Severide.

"Umm, yeah Severide I'm here. I sent Kidd in with a backboard. You all will have to get Casey out on your own, and we'll have ambulance fourteen take a look at Casey when you all get him out. Foster and ambulance fifty took Brett to Med a couple of minutes ago."

"Casey." Called out Brett with a hoarse voice. "Casey."

Casey's eyes immediately flew open at hearing his perfect angle call his name.

"Brett?" Asked Casey as he quickly sat up from the uncomfortable hospital chair.

"Where am I? What happened?" Asked Brett as she quizzically looked around the bare hospital room.

Casey smiled feeling tears start to fill his eyes, "You're awake. Oh, Brett, I was so worried about you and the babies when I found out that you passed out on the scene."

Brett immediately sat up, "The babies? What's wrong with the babies?"

Casey scooted closer to her, "Nothings wrong with the babies. You passed out from stress. The doctors said you have been in a self-induced 'sleep coma' for two days."

"Two days?"

"Yeah, it's been two days since the fire, Brett. God, I was so worried."

Tears immediately started to fall down Brett's beautiful face, "I'm sorry,"

Casey shook his head, "Hey, no. Don't be sorry. You couldn't help it. I'm just glad you're awake now."

"Casey…"

"What? Is something wrong? Are you hurting?" Worriedly asked Casey as he was already trying to reach the call button for a nurse.

Brett quickly shook her head trying to assure him she was fine, "No. I'm just so sorry for how I acted to you. I should have just heard you out instead of going off on you, ignoring you, and running off. I should have…"

"Brett, stop. That's over and done with. All that matters is that we are all here and you and the babies are okay."

"But…"

"No. Stop, okay? It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I love you and these babies more than anything in this world."

Brett smiled as tears began to gently slide off her face, "Matt, I can't lose you. I love you so much and you mean the world to me."

Casey slowly leaned into where there was no more than an inch separating them, "You aren't losing me. I want you, Sylvie. Gabby lost me the minute she chose to go. You've been my rock since she left. And I love you more than I ever thought I could. God, I love you so much it hurts."

"Me too." Replied Brett before she leaned in and captured Casey in the most amazing kiss either of them had ever had.

"Ouch," Yelled Casey as he immediately pulled back from the kiss and sat upright in the chair.

Brett loudly asked, "What? What's wrong?"

"It's okay. It's just my leg. I'm not used to having to keep it completely still in this cast just yet."

Brett looked down from the bed for the first time since she woke up after he said that.

"Casey, what happened to your leg? Why are you in a cast?" Quickly rambled off Brett as she tried to get off of the bed to examine him.

"Hey, hey no. You stay put. The doctor hasn't been in to check you yet. I'm fine, Brett. Really. I just fractured it in three places when the building collapsed and Severide and I jumped to the ground."

Brett gasped as everything came flooding back to her, "That's when I passed out. Isn't it?"

"Yeah, Chief said right after he radioed to evacuate, you yelled my name out then fell to the ground. Luckily, Foster caught you before you hit the ground too hard."

"I'm sorry." Whispered Brett.

"Hey, what did I say about that? Quit apologizing for something you couldn't help." Said Casey before he leaned in and swiftly kissed Brett on the lips.

Both were interrupted by Doctor Will Halstead coming in the room, "Hey, it's good to see you up Sylvie. How do you feel?"

"I'm good. Hungry and surprisingly a little tired." Replied Brett with a laugh.

"Well, that's completely normal. Overall, I'm not too worried about anything, you should be able to get out of here tomorrow. We've been monitoring your vitals as well as all of the babies since you were brought in and nothing is too concerning. Although, your blood pressure for the time was really high, so I'm going to suggest you take things slow with some time off now then when you go back I would like you to be off of active duty completely."

"What!?" Called out Brett as she was finally understanding what Will had just said. Casey reached across the chair, he was currently sitting in, and grabbed Brett's soft, silk-like hand and kissed it.

"Listen, I know I'm not your doctor, but Dr. Lindsay will be out of the country for the next month, so that officially makes you my patient until she gets back, and I owe her a big favor, so it would be great if you could just cooperate for me" Grinned Will.

"Okay…" Whispered Brett.

"It's really the best thing for you and the babies at this point."

"Okay, I'll do anything as long as it means my babies are healthy and safe."

Will smiled looking at the two sweet people obviously deeply in love, "Good. I'll be back tomorrow to check-in and go over a few things before I let you out of here, but for now, I'll send someone in with food for the two of you."

"Thanks, Will." Called out Casey as he slowly tried to stand up.

"No problem, man. Take care of that leg, will ya?" Said Will as he walked out of the room and into the hallway to stop and talk to the nurse at the nurses' station.

Casey walked to the edge of Brett's bed and sat down on the closest vacant spot "Hey, you okay? I know you're not happy about being off of active paramedic duty."

"Yeah, as long as it means the babies are good. I'm okay with it."

Casey nodded, "Good. Well, it looks like we're both going to be off for a while. When I came in two days ago Will said I need at least four weeks off for my leg to completely heal."

"Well, at least that gives us time to be together and get everything we'll need for these three."

"Yeah," Agreed Casey just as Nurse Wattkins walked in wheeling a cart of cafeteria food for the both of them.

Both were so hungry and happy they sat there in complete silence just eating and enjoying each other's silent company. Not too long after that though, Brett was tired and ready to go back to sleep. Only this time, she only wanted a couple of hours of sleep and not two days' worth.

"Snuggle with me?" She asked.

Casey smiled, nodded his head, and replied, "Sure," before he took his one shoe off and climbed into the bed to where he was one his back with his bad leg propped up and his arms around Brett.

"I love you, Matt."

"I love you too." Replied Casey before he shut his eyes, and this time, he fell into a peaceful relaxed sleep.

**Whewww! This was a long one for us. Please let us know what you all thought, we are dying to know. Thanks for reading! -PurpleNewYorkCity/MSlugAntZ and one-chicago-obsessed**


	11. Chapter 10

**Authors' Note: Hi, everyone! How are you all? We hope you are all well! How about that last Chicago Fire episode? Right? Crazy! We just have to keep our fingers crossed for Brett and Casey, lol. **

***One quick announcement - for the month of December we will only be updating this story on Wednesdays. That way you still get your Chicago Wednesday! ;) **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter Ten

Casey and Brett had an amazing night of sleep, even though they were both crammed into a hospital bed like a can of sardines. If felt so good to be that close and hold each other, and both were ecstatic to be with each other and know that they were both alive and well.

Brett opened her eyes and slowly turned around in the squashed, tiny bed. She smiled as soon as she saw him. He looked so young and calm when he slept. 'Thank you, God, for keeping him safe and bringing him back to me in one piece.' Thought Brett as she gently reached her hand out and ran her fingers across his gorgeous face.

"Morning, beautiful," Whispered Casey as he opened his eyes, gazed at the blonde beauty in front of him, and pulled her closer in his arms.

"Morning, handsome. How's your leg?" Asked Brett as she tried to sit up and glance at his leg but was pulled back down and snuggled back into him.

"It's fine. Can we just stay like this for a little while longer, please? I'm not ready to let you out of our little world yet."

"Okay," Smiled Brett as she laid back down and continued to snuggle the love of her life.

Both were interrupted a short while later when Nurse Wattkins came in to check on the both of them and the babies.

"Hey, Severide texted wanting to know when everyone could stop by after shift. They're all dying to see us and you awake."

Brett smiled, "I would like that too. They should be okay to come over right after shift. Will said I can get out of here this afternoon around three after they do some more tests."

Casey nodded before grabbing his phone and sending a text back, "Okay. He said they would be here soon. I'm gonna hop in the shower before they get here."

"Okay, make sure you wrap your leg and use the bench Nurse Wattkins put in the shower so you don't slip and fall."

Casey laughed sitting there looking at Brett.

"What are you laughing at?" Asked Brett as she also started to giggle.

Casey leaned in for a kiss before whispering, "You already sound like a mom."

Brett laughed and pointed to her now rather large belly, "Well in case you haven't noticed, I am a mom."

"Yes, and a good one at that." Said Casey before he leaned on the bed with his good leg and gave her a jaw-dropping kiss.

They finally broke apart moments later, "Gosh, can you believe how big my stomach is now. It's like in these past two days I really popped out. Don't you think?" Asked Brett as she placed her hands on her round tummy.

Casey widely grinned, "I know. It's insane. Now I really believe you're pregnant."

Brett smiled and giggled as she said, "Alright, Captain go take a shower you're starting to stink."

"Whatever," Laughed Casey as he grabbed his duffle bag and slowly limped to their hospital room bathroom.

"Hey, Brett." Called out Casey as he stopped at the bathroom door.

"Yeah," Said Brett as she looked up from her phone and into his smiling eyes.

"I love you."

Brett smiled and let her phone drop out of her hands and onto the bed, "I love you too! Now go shower before everyone gets here."

Casey walked into the bathroom, closed the door, and yelled, "Yes, boss!"

Brett sat there listening to the shower run in the next room and couldn't believe how blessed she was. Though, she was soon started from her daydreaming when she heard a knock on her open hospital room door.

"Ummm, hey, Brett is it okay if I come in?"

Brett sat there shocked. 'Why is she here? What does she want now?' Thought Brett as she sat there with wide eyes staring at the one and only, Gabby Dawson.

"Sure," Whispered Brett as she immediately sat up straight in bed and put her left hand protectively on her baby bump.

Gabby walked into the room and noticed that Casey was in the bathroom, "Listen, I don't want to upset you or anything, but I was at the firehouse this morning when Severide said that you were awake. And, I wanted to come and visit you."

Brett nodded sitting there silently praying the shower would stop soon and Casey would step out.

"Umm, thanks Gabby. Casey should be out soon, he wanted to take a quick shower."

Gabby nodded and began walking closer until she stood a few inches from Brett's bed, "Yeah, I figured it was him since his stuff is laying all over the room."

Both girls shared a quick giggle before Brett took a small deep breath and began, "Gabby, listen I sorry you had to find out this way. We didn't plan to get together like this or to hurt you…"

Gabby softly interrupted, "Brett, it's fine. Really, I understand. You all actually seem great together. And I'm sure you're both really excited to be parents."

"We are, yeah."

Gabby reached down and touched Sylvie's stomach, "So it's really triplets, huh?"

Brett looked up and smiled, "Yeah, how can you not tell? My stomach's huge."

Gabby smiled, "Well, it has definitely grown since the last time I saw you."

Brett instantly went pale thinking about the last time she saw Gabby.

"Umm, actually I had something to give you," Said Gabby as she grabbed her purse and started digging through it until she prevailed and pulled out the small back velvet box.

"Here, Matt left this that night at the restaurant. It's really beautiful. I think you're going to like it." Mentioned Gabby as she handed the box over to Brett.

Brett looked up at her with wide eyes, "Umm, thanks. He didn't mention losing anything."

"Yeah, I think he was more worried about you at the moment and then with all of that, that happened after."

Brett nodded sitting there still shocked.

"Well, I should go. I'm sure when everyone gets here you all will be very busy."

"Thanks, Gabby."

Gabby smiled, "Yeah, please tell Matt I said hi."

"I will." Whispered Brett as she watched Gabby walk out.

I wasn't too long after that, that everyone from firehouse fifty-one was there in the hospital room sharing many laughs and tears with them.

"Hey, when do we get to find out if we're gonna have little boys or girls running around the firehouse?" Asked Kidd as she walked over to Severide and sat on his lap.

Brett and Casey shared a look with each other before Brett responded, "Well, we actually found out that today that if we're ready that can tell us the sexes."

"DO IT! DO IT" Yelled everyone in the small room.

"Hey, or you could have the doctor tell me and Kidd the sexes, and we could plan a gender reveal for the two of you." Suggested Kidd.

Brett smiled, "I like that idea. What do you think, Casey?"

Casey placed his hand on Brett's belly before responding, "Whatever you want, babe. As long as we get to find out soon."

"Okay, it's settled then! Kidd and I will plan a reveal at Molly's this Saturday." Announced Foster as they watched the Will Halstead bring the machine into the room and begin the ultrasound.

An hour later Casey and Brett finally had the hospital room all to themselves.

"I can't believe you let Will write the sexes down and give it to Foster and Kidd." Remarked Casey as he sat there with Brett on her bed playing with her hair.

"I know. Listen, I have to talk to you about something."

Casey immediately became alert, "Okay, what is it. Is something wrong."

"No, everything's fine. It's just when you were in the shower Gabby stopped by and gave me this." Said Brett as she reached under her pillow and pulled out the black velvet box.

Casey looked at her like she had three heads, "Did you look at it?"

"No. I wanted to, though."

Casey took a breath, "Brett, I completely forgot about that ring. My only concern was you that night."

Brett smiled, "I figured."

"So what do you say?" Asked Casey as he took the box from Brett's hand, "Sylvie Brett, will you marry me?"

Brett took a minute to think before responding, "No."

**Haha, sorry, everyone. Don't hate us, and don't worry we will update soon, but please let us know what you all thought, we are dying to know. Thanks for reading! -PurpleNewYorkCity/MSlugAntZ and one-chicago-obsessed**


	12. Chapter 11

**Authors' Note: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! We hope you all have a great holiday. We are so thankful for everyone's support on this story! **

**Just a quick reminder - we will only be updating this story on Wednesdays for the next coming weeks. **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter Eleven

Casey looked at Brett with scared, wide eyes, "No? "What do you mean...no?"

Brett laughed as she looked at Casey's scared face, "Casey, I don't mean no as in never, I just want something to be normal for us for once. You know?"

Casey shook his head not really understanding what Brett was saying, "Not really. What are you trying to say?"

"Well...were you really planning to propose to me while we were both in a hospital?"

"No, I was actually planning on asking you that last night we went out to dinner." Laughed Casey as he thought about their predicament.

Brett happily nodded her head at seeing him laugh, "See that's what I'm saying. Nothing goes to plan with us. I mean the first time we had sex we got pregnant with triplets, then we have ex wifes showing up, and a failed proposal."

Casey came over and sat beside Brett on her bed, "I get it."

Brett sweetly nodded, "Good because when you really do propose I want the most romantic proposal of all time."

"I think I can do that." Whispered Casey before he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"Good," Giggled Brett.

"But you're sure you didn't look at the ring, right?"

"I'm sure!" Promised Brett as Casey took the black velvet box and hid it in his duffle bag.

Not too long after that, Will stopped by with Brett's discharge papers and instructions on what she should and should not do while on her time off.

Brett was busy taking a shower and getting ready so she didn't notice when Casey stepped into the hallway to have a private talk with Will.

"Hey, babe you almost ready?" Asked Casey as he slowly wandered back into Brett's room.

"Yep, I'm pretty close to being done." Replied Brett as she zipped up her bag and went to grab her phone.

Casey smiled seeing her now huge baby bump. He was so thrilled to be a father he could barely contain his excitement. He couldn't wait to hold all three of their babies in his arms and tell them how much he loved them. He couldn't wait for their first words, birthday parties, and so much more.

"Hey, you okay?" Asked Brett as looked over and saw that Casey was daydreaming.

Casey smiled, walked over, and placed his hand on her baby bump, "I am more than okay. Are you ready to go?"

Brett nodded completely understanding what he was saying, "Yes, please,"

Both grabbed each other's hand and their things and began making their way down to where Casey's truck was parked.

"Wow," Yelled out Brett in the hospital parking lot, causing both her and Casey to stop in their tracks and look at each other.

"What? What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Nervously asked Casey as he quickly ran his eyes over her and saw there was no obvious injury.

Brett smiled as tears started to well up in her eyes, "Give me your hand,"

Casey looked at her like she had three heads but slowly gave her his hand.

"Feel this," Whispered Brett as she took Casey's warm hand and placed it on her bump.

Casey stood there for a minute about to object when he finally felt it. Six kicks. Six hard kicks that three babies, their three babies, did over and over again.

"Wow," Whispered Casey as tears started to pull in his eyes.

"I know! I know!" Exclaimed Brett. "Will said things with my body were really delayed since I was asleep for so long, but their kicking. I can finally feel their kicking, Casey." Cried Brett as she was so overcome with emotion at finally being able to feel her babies kick.

Casey grinned and wrapped Brett in his arms. "Come on. I have a surprise for you."

Both were so happy it was hard to express just how happy they were. Will assured them that all three babies were fine, Brett's body was just having a hard time due to all the stress she had been under.

"A surprise?" Asked Brett as she got into the passenger side of Casey's truck and started putting on her seatbelt.

"Yep." Smirked Casey as he situated his left casted leg and began to pull out of the hospital parking lot.

Casey was so glad he could still drive with his uninjured leg, to be honest, Brett's driving had scared him on many occasions.

"We really need to find a bigger place soon. The babies will all need a room to themselves once they are older, and I want to find a place with six rooms and hopefully finished basement so we can make it their playroom." Mentioned Brett as she looked at the familiar roads of Chicago while Casey drove them home.

"Six bedrooms?" Asked Casey as he drove with laser focus being very mindful of the precious cargo he was transporting.

"Yeah. You didn't think we were only having three kids, did you?" Laughed Brett.

Casey looked over at Brett with big happy eyes, "You want more?"

"Of course! I've always wanted a big family."

"Good. Me too!" Replied Casey with the biggest smirk his face had ever known.

Approximately fifteen minutes later Casey pulled his truck down a hidden long and lonely driveway that contained a big, beautiful and slightly run-down looking white picket fence home.

"I thought we were going home." Commented Brett as she looked back and forth from Casey and the beautiful home.

Casey nervously looked at Brett, "Well, in a way...we are home."

"What?" Confusedly asked Brett.

"I bought this house the day you told me you love me. I've been waiting a little while for sale to go through, but while you were in the hospital, I finally got the call that it's ours."

"Wait, really?" Asked Brett as her mouth continued to hang open.

Casey nodded before turning off the truck and turning to look at Brett, "Yes, and listen if you don't like it. That's fine, we'll sell it and look for a place together."

Brett looked at Casey for a moment before responding, "Casey, I don't like it...I love it. It's everything I would ever want in a house. It's beautiful."

Casey fell back relieved. He knew she would love it. It was really a beautiful home. All it needed was a couple of touch-ups and it would be perfect.

"Good. Come on I'll give you the tour."

Brett was so amazed as Casey took her through their new home. It was simply the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen. The house had five bedrooms, four and a half bathrooms, a huge garage, basement, kitchen, and dining room. It had everything Brett could ever want in a house, and Casey had assured her that adding on a bedroom or two would be no big deal in the future.

"How...did you afford this?" Cautiously asked Brett as she and Casey made their way back to his truck.

"Believe it or not, I actually know the lady who sold it so she gave me a really good price."

"Really?" Asked Brett.

Casey smiled and leaned over to kiss her, "Yes, really. Now, will stop worrying, please."

Brett sat there and nodded her head in complete and utter happiness. She was so happy she had everything she could ever want.

**Happy Thanksgiving again! Please let us know what you all thought, we are dying to know. Thanks for reading! -PurpleNewYorkCity/MSlugAntZ and one-chicago-obsessed**


	13. Chapter 12

**Authors' Note: Hi, everyone! We hope you're all well! Sorry, this is a little late today, this has been a hectic week. We hope you enjoy this! Don't forget to let us know what you think at the end!**

Chapter Twelve

Brett was completely in love with their new home. Although they couldn't move into it just yet, it was all Brett could think about. She couldn't wait to decorate the nursery or nurseries in their case.

"Hey, babe what do you think about this dress for the gender reveal tomorrow?" Asked Brett as she twirled around in the blue and pink dress that Foster had bought and sent her.

Casey looked up from his computer and smiled, "Babe, you look good in anything."

Brett sighed and shook her head, "No, I look huge in everything."

Casey closed his computer before he motioned for Brett to come to the bed, "Come here, babe."

Brett looked at him like he had three heads.

"Please." Pleaded Casey causing Brett to laugh before she finally gave in and walked over to Casey on the bed.

Casey looked up at Brett with the sweetest smile anyone has ever possessed, "Babe, you look amazing. You can hardly tell that it's triplets and not just one baby."

Brett started to moan as Casey massaged her shoulders and kissed her neck.

"Oh, I love you." Whispered Brett as she slipped into her relaxed state.

Casey laughed before he placed a small kiss on Brett's lips, "I love you too."

Both were so excited to find out the babies' genders tomorrow, they could hardly stand it.

"What do you think they all are?" Asked Brett as she and Casey lay in bed snuggled together watching the snowfall outside their window.

Casey thought about it for a moment before he placed his hand on Brett's round tummy, "I think they're all girls."

"All girls?" Asked a shocked Brett, "Why do you think they're all girls?"

Casey laughed at Brett's reaction, "Well, I looked a couple of things up online and it seems after everything you've experienced throughout the pregnancy so far, it looks like all girls."

Brett shook her head in amusement, "You can't look all that up online that's cheating!"

"How is that cheating?" Asked Casey as continued to laugh at Brett's reaction.

Brett tried to think of a nonexistent reason, "Well…"

"That's what I thought." Laughed Casey as he wrapped his arms around Brett and his babies.

"Whatever," Giggled Brett, "I think it might be all boys."

Casey thought about that for a second, "You know what, that might be better because that way I wouldn't have to worry about the guys my girls bring home for me to meet."

"Oh, you're not going to be one of those dads are you?" Smiled Brett.

"What kind of dad?" Asked Casey as he ran his hand up and down Brett's stomach still not over the fact that their babies were kicking like crazy.

"You know, the kind that goes crazy at the thought of their daughter dating anyone?"

Casey smirked thinking about all the stories he heard from the guys at the firehouse, "I'm not saying if I will or won't be one of those dads."

Brett laughed out loud at hearing this, "I'm sure you will be."

Casey nodded, "You know everyone at the house is placing bets on what the babies are."

"I know," Replied Brett as she turned and snuggled into Casey's side.

"I love you." Whispered Brett before she finally gave in and fell asleep.

Casey smiled still not believing the fact that he has the love of his life and babies all wrapped up in his arms, "I love you all."

How Brett slept through the night, she didn't know. She was so excited to find out what her babies were she was bouncing up and down with excitement as she tried to get ready.

"Babe, calm down or your gonna stress yourself out." Yelled Casey as he limped into the bathroom where Brett was applying the last of her makeup.

"I know, I know I'm just so excited. Once we find out if they are boys or girls we can start thinking of names for all of them."

Casey smiled at seeing how happy she was, "I know. Are you almost ready to go?"

Brett nodded, "Yep, I just have to grab my purse then we should be ready to go. Are you sure you don't want me to drive? I know your leg must be killing you."

Casey laughed, "I'm sure. Come on we don't want to be late to our own party."

Casey and Brett both walked into the outrageously decorated Molly's hand in hand with each other.

"Surprise!" Yelled out everyone to Brett and Casey.

"Wow, guys! It looks so great in here. How did you have the time to do all of this?" Asked Brett as she took in the blue and pink everywhere around the bar.

"Well, let's just say we called in a few favors!" Whispered Severide as he came to stand next to Casey and clapped his back.

Chief Boden walked over to join the crowd, "How's the leg, Casey?"

"Getting better every day, Chief. Thanks for asking."

Foster and Kidd really outdid themselves. Everything was decorated from the ceiling to the hardwood floors.

"Alright, everyone. It's time. I would like to ask our wonderful parents to be to make their way to the two silver balloons in the middle of the bar." Announced Foster.

Brett and Casey happily stood behind the balloons waiting to pop them.

"Okay, and baby A is…"

POP

"A boy!" Yelled everyone in the bar. Mouch was already grumbling about losing his bet.

Brett and Casey grabbed each other in a big hug.

"Alright, you two we want to know what the others are, come on." Yelled Herman.

"Okay, okay," Replied Casey as he got ready to pop the second balloon.

"And, baby B is a…"

POP

"Girl!"

This drove the bar crazy; everyone was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Everyone, come outside we are doing something a little different with Baby C." Said Stella as she started heading for the door.

Casey and Brett were so wrapped up in their own world, Cruz had to pull them apart and pull them to the door.

"Brett and Casey, close your eyes," Called out Foster.

"Alright, and Baby C is a...Brett and Casey, open your eyes,"

"BOY!" Screamed everyone around them.

Brett and Casey were overjoyed at hearing this news.

The last reveal was pretty creative, Kidd and Foster had painted on Casey's truck, in washable pain of course, "It's a Boy!"

"I love you!" Whispered Brett as she wrapped her arms around Casey's neck.

"I love you too! I actually have one more surprise for you, Ms. Brett."

Brett looked at Casey like he was crazy, "What are you talking about?"

"Here," said Casey as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a white envelope, "Open it,"

Brett stood there for a moment before she slowly peeled open the white envelope and gasped at what was inside of it."

**Please let us know what you all thought. **

**Thanks for reading! -PurpleNewYorkCity/MSlugAntZ and one-chicago-obsessed**

**What do you think was in the envelope!?**


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: We just wanted to say a quick thanks to everyone for your support on this story. We love to read all of your comments, they really make our day! Enjoy, and don't forget to tell us what you thought at the end! **

Chapter Thirteen

Brett couldn't believe what she was looking at, "Casey, how did you...what is…"

Casey laughed before he took the shocked Brett into his arms, "Sylvie, breath."

Brett shook her head and pulled the two tickets to Bora Bora out of the white envelope Casey had given her, "Casey, how can we afford these? You just bought the house not too long ago."

"Brett, I bought these the morning I was going to propose to you. I wanted the trip to be an engagement present, but now after everything that's happened, I think we should use the time we have off and get away for a little while."

Brett stood there shocked staring at the first-class Bora Bora tickets in her hand, "You didn't answer my question, how can we afford this?"

Casey sighed before he looked around and noticed that everyone had gone inside leaving them to discuss this alone, "Brett, I know we haven't really had the chance to discuss this yet, but we don't have to worry about money."

"What are you saying?" Asked Brett as she placed her hands on her stomach that had three little babies kicking inside of it.

Casey smiled as he reached out beside Brett's hand and felt the babies, "Brett, I have money invested into several businesses. We won't have to worry about money."

"Why haven't you ever told me about this?" Asked Brett as she felt anger start to build up from him not being completely honest with her."

"I didn't think it was a big deal."

Brett sighed, "Well, it is to me, Casey. I want this to be a partnership with one hundred percent honesty on both sides."

Casey nodded completely understanding what she was saying and remembering how he used to feel when Gabby didn't tell him things, "Okay, I'm sorry. You're right, I should have told you when we discussed financials last month."

Brett smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Thank you. I'm sorry too I shouldn't have brought this up here right after you surprised me."

Casey gave her a small kiss on the lips, "Well, now that is over what do you say to a vacation with me?"

Brett giggled, "Well...I have never been to Bora Bora."

"Good because we leave in the morning." Replied Casey with a sly smirk.

Brett gasped, "In the morning? Casey, that gives me no time to get anything ready. And, what about the babies? Am I even allowed to travel this late in the pregnancy?"

Casey placed his hands on Brett's shoulders to try and calm her, "Brett, will you relax, please. I don't want your blood pressure to go up."

Brett nodded in agreement, "Okay."

"Thank you, and don't worry about the babies. The last day you were in the hospital, I secretly spoke with Will in the hallway and asked him if it would be okay for you and the babies to travel, and he said it was fine as long as you don't overdo it."

Brett looked at Casey like he was crazy, "You really planned all of this out, didn't you?"

"Well, I had some help. Kidd and Foster were a big help in helping me pick out maternity beach clothes for you."

Brett laughed just thinking about Kidd and Foster going into a maternity store and picking out swimsuits and dresses.

"I love you." Whispered Brett before she wrapped her arms around Casey's neck and kissed him.

Casey smiled so big you would think his face was going to crack, "I love you too!"

Both returned to their party not long after that.

Brett was so happy and excited to go on vacation with Casey.

"Text us when you all land tomorrow." Said Kidd as she and Foster walked Brett and Casey to his truck.

Brett smiled before she leaned over to hug both girls, "I will, I love you both. Thank you so much for everything; today was amazing."

"Eh, today was nothing just wait until the baby shower." Yelled Foster causing practically everyone within earshot to buckle over with laughter.

Brett and Casey were exhausted by the time they got home and packed everything. Casey suggested they watch a movie to unwind after packing, so Brett suggested they watch one of her all-time favorite movies 'Pretty Woman'. Casey laughed when Brett jumped up and down to him agreeing to watch it with her. But, as excited as Brett was to watch the movie with Casey, she fell asleep on his shoulder not five minutes after the movie started.

Casey smiled as he looked down and saw her softly dozing on his shoulder. 'I couldn't ask for a better mother to my children. I can't wait for you to be my wife, Sylvie.' Thought Casey before he finally put his head back on the couch and fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Brett and their unborn children.

Casey woke up right as the movie was ending, so he gently shook Brett to wake her up. He wished he could just pick her up and carry her to bed like he used to, but with his leg still in a cast, it was kinda hard.

"Babe, come on let's go get in bed. We have to be at the airport in a few hours."

Brett sleepily nodded at Casey's words before she slowly got up off the couch and shuffled to their bedroom; where she quickly changed into one of Casey's larger CFD shirts and climbed into the bed. It wasn't long before Casey followed her to bed and was falling into a deep sleep with her laying on his chest.

The next morning around five am, both of their alarms went off telling them it was time to get up and get ready so they could make it to the airport in time for their flight.

Foster warned both Brett and Casey that comfort was the number one objective to be worried about since their flight was over seventeen hours with two different switch overs. So, Brett wore a simple fluffy pullover with a pair of slip-on boots, a comfy t-shirt, and her favorite pair of stretchy jeans. Casey wore a pair of Adidas pants with a long sleeve CFD shirt and tennis shoes that would work with his casted leg.

"Are you ready, babe?" Asked Casey as he sat in his seat and connected his seatbelt.

Brett looked over at him from her window plane seat and smiled, "I'm always ready when I'm with you."

**Thanks again for everyone's support! We really appreciate it! Don't forget to let us know what you thought about this chapter! **

**-PurpleNewYorkCity/MSlugAntZ and one-chicago-obsessed**

**Were you surprised by what was in the envelope!?**

**See you next Wednesday! **


	15. Chapter 14

**Authors' Note: Hello! We hope you're all well! We just wanted to say a quick thanks to everyone on your support for this story. You're all amazing! Enjoy, and don't forget to tell us what you thought at the end! **

Chapter Fourteen

"Babe, wake up we're about to land." Whispered Casey as he tried to nudge Brett awake.

Brett slowly opened her eyes before she let out the cutest yawn Casey had ever seen, "Really? We're almost there?"

"Yeah," Laughed Casey as he watched Brett sit up in her seat and open her window shade.

"Look!" Gasped Brett as she saw the sparkling blue water that glistened from the sunlight.

Casey smiled before he leaned over and looked out the window.

"How's your leg?" Asked Brett while she started gathering their things and putting them in her 'plane bag'.

Casey let a small frown grace his face, "It's okay. Not hurting too bad. I'm just glad that Will said I could take the cast off early and use the brace he gave me for this trip.

Brett smiled, "Me too. We got really lucky that your leg didn't take forever to fully heal."

"Yes we did," Smiled Casey as he watched Brett get her phone out and start to take pictures from her plane seat by the window.

"I'm so excited to be here."

Casey grinned before he slid his hand under Brett's chin and pulled her to him, preparing to give her a soft kiss, "Me too!"

It was almost two full hours before Brett and Casey were off the plane, got their luggage, and found their resort pickup van which would be taking them to a boat they had to take to get to the resort.

"It's so beautiful here!" Cooed Brett as she glued her face to the van window.

Casey laughed at how cute she was, "Yes, it is."

After finally making it to their Bungalow they decided to settle in for the night. Brett was out on the deck with her feet in the water when Casey came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ahhh," Squealed Brett.

Casey laughed, "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, I'm a pretty jumpy person." Giggled Brett as she turned around in Casey's arms and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, why don't you go change and we can go for a swim before the sun starts to set." Suggested Casey as he started planting kisses down Brett's perfect neck.

"Oh, I like that idea. I think you're going to have to help me up, though. My legs are starting to feel like jelly."

Casey laughed before he stood up and threw his arm down for Brett to grab onto, "I can do that. Come on."

"Thank you," Whispered Brett as she leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed Casey on the lips.

"Anytime

Brett giggled before she went inside the bungalow and to her suitcase to pull out the sexy cutout one-piece maternity bathing suit that Kidd and Foster had bought her.

"Well, how do I look?"

Casey walked into the bungalow and stopped right in his tracks, "Wow! Babe, that looks amazing on you."

"Thank you. Kidd and Foster did a great job at picking clothes I would actually wear."

Casey walked up to Brett and pulled her in his arms, "How did I get so lucky?"

"We're both lucky." Replied Brett before she wrapped her arms around Casey's neck and pulled him to her lips.

They eventually made it into the water. Casey got in first, so he could help Brett step in off of their porch ladder.

"Wow, Casey this is amazing. Thank you for everything."

"Brett, you don't have to keep saying thank you for everything."

"Yes, I do. You've already done so much for me and the babies. I mean, you bought us a house.

"Brett, that's what you do for the people you love."

"What would I do without you, Casey?"

Casey didn't respond he just wrapped his arms around Brett and drew her into his chest.

After a while, they got out of the water, dried off, and called room service so they could eat something before they went to lay down.

Brett yawned before she whispered, "Oh, I'm so tired."

"How are you so sleepy when you slept for ninety percent of our flights?" Asked a snickering Casey as finished the last bite of his burger.

"Hey, it's hard work growing three little humans inside of you."

Casey smiled before he reached over and put his hand on her round tummy, "You all aren't giving your mommy trouble are you?"

Brett sweetly smiled as she watched Casey lean down and talk to their babies.

"Hey, we're going to have to start thinking of names here pretty soon."

Casey nodded, "Yeah, Mouch was telling me before we left the party about how good of a name Randy is."

"Really?" Asked Brett as she started laughing just thinking about Mouch arguing on why they should name one of the babies after him.

"Yeah, then Herman jumped in with Randy Christopher."

"Hey, that one's not that bad."

"Yeah, I guess it's one of the better ones compared to Cruz's 'Joe Severide'.

Both laughed at that comment before Casey stood up and reached for Brett's hand, "Come on, you look like you're about to fall asleep right there."

"You take such good care of me." Smiled Brett.

Casey grabbed one of Brett's CFD shirts, that actually belonged to him a couple of months ago, and helped her put it on for bed.

"I love you." Whispered Brett before she laid on the incredible, fluffy cloud-like mattress and fell asleep.

Casey smiled before he leaned down, put his hand on her stomach, and kissed her cheek, "I love you too."

* * *

**Thanks again for everyone's support! We really appreciate it! Don't forget to let us know what you thought about this chapter! **

**-PurpleNewYorkCity/MSlugAntZ and one-chicago-obsessed**

**See you next Wednesday on CHRISTMAS**!


	16. Chapter 15

**Authors' Note: Hi, everyone! MERRY CHRISTMAS! We hope you have an amazing day! As always, we just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who has: favorited, followed, voted on, commented on, and reviewed this story! We appreciate every one of you! And, a little Christmas gift from us, we have made this chapter a two-thousand chapter! So, enjoy and don't forget to tell us what you thought at the end! **

***Sorry for any grammar mistakes. There was only one writer to proofread this time. **

Chapter Fifteen

Brett was the first to wake up the next morning at around seven am right when the sun was starting to come up. She was so excited to be there she felt like a kid on Christmas morning.

She was still laying in bed when she felt the babies start to move around, she smiled and Immediately put both hands on her bump so she could feel her babies kick and move around. As Brett was sitting there she turned to look at Casey and started thinking, 'How'd I get so lucky. Gabby lost someone so amazing and now he's mine and we have three little one's due in the next three and a half months.'

Casey looked like he was about to wake up, so Brett decided to hop out of bed and go to their little kitchen to make him some coffee, but just as she was setting in on the nightstand, she felt a hand reach out and grab her around the waist.

"Ahh," Squealed Brett as she was carefully pulled back onto the bed and into the arms of the man she loves, "Casey, you literally just gave me and the babies a heart attack."

Casey smiled before he threw his hand over her bump and cuddled it, "I'm sorry, babies. Your mommy's just really funny when she gets scared."

"No, I'm not." Playfully argued Brett.

"Whatever," Grinned Casey as she put his head in the crook of Brett's neck and tried to go back to sleep.

"Hey, mister don't go back to sleep. We have to get out and do something today."

Casey groaned, "Oh, come on Brett. We're on vacation, let's just spend the day in bed relaxing."

Brett finally acquiesced when Casey told her they could spend tomorrow doing whatever she wanted to do.

"Okay, but tomorrow I'm booking a boat ride, so we can take a tour around the island."

Casey smiled before he sealed the deal with a kiss, "Perfect."

A couple of hours later they were still in bed laying around watching movies, which is something they rarely go to do at home considering how tired they were with their jobs.

"Hey, I have a question for you." Called out Brett as she came out of the bathroom still wearing what she woke up in.

Casey looked up from his phone, "Okay..."

Brett laughed, "It's nothing too serious."

"Okay, what is it then."

"Well...Foster said something to me the other day."

Casey narrowed his eyes at Brett wondering where she was going with this, "And..."

"Well, don't you think it's weird that we still call each other our work names, even after being together for a while and being pregnant."

Casey looked at Brett and laughed, "That's it, really? I thought you killed someone or something."

Brett shook her head and smiled at her husband, "Don't you think it's weird though. Even when we're at home we still call each other Brett and Casey."

"Brett, come here." Said Casey as he motioned towards her empty spot on the bed.

Brett slowly dragged her feet before she climbed on the bed with him. Casey silently took her in his arms and sat her on his lap.

"Listen, I don't care what you call me at the end of the day, as long as you call me your's."

Brett smiled and leaned down and kissed him, "I love you, Casey."

"I love you too, Brett."

Brett looked up at Casey and smiled, "Listen, I know you said you wanted to spend the day in bed relaxing, but is it okay If we go outside and swim or layout on the patio? I mean come on, we can't get this view from cold Chicago."

Casey looked at Brett before he slowly started shaking his head, "How can I ever say no to you?"

Brett clapped her hands in excitement before she carefully jumped off the bed and went to grab her black maternity one-piece swimsuit that had no back and only side cutouts.

Casey smiled as he watched her get ready before he also got off the bed and went to put on his blue swim trunks.

After they got dressed the rest of the day was spent out on their patio which had direct entry into the ocean. The day was perfect for the both of them and ended almost as perfect except after they had their amazing dinner of Herb Roasted Chicken with Potatoes al gratin, the babies decided they didn't like it, and Brett puked everything right back up.

Both Brett and Casey were ready to call it a night after that, so as soon as they got back to their bungalow Casey helped Brett get ready for bed then he got ready himself and they both fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

Both were in such a deep sleep the next morning around nine, that neither of them heard the numerous texts Foster and Kidd were sending Brett until Casey's phone started going off.

"Hello," Sleepily answered Casey into his phone as he squinted, trying to adjust to the light his eyes were suddenly bombarded by.

"Casey?" Asked Kidd.

"Yeah, Kidd it's me."

"Why isn't Brett answering her phone? Foster and I have been trying to text and call her since last night. Is something wrong with her or the babies? Are you alright?"

The loudness of Kidd's voice woke Brett up almost immediately after Casey answered the phone, "Who is it?" Asked Brett as she tried to sit up in the bed, which proved very hard to do by herself with her big belly in the way.

Casey looked at Brett and handed her the phone, "It's for you."

"Hello?"

"Brett? Is it really you?"

Brett laughed as looked at the phone and saw that it was indeed one of her best friends, "Hi, Stella."

"Girl, what is wrong with you? Foster and I have been trying to text and call you since last night."

Brett looked guilty at Casey as he carefully got off the bed and went to the bathroom, "Yeah, I'm sorry. I kinda got sick last night after dinner, and then Casey and I came back to the bungalow and went to sleep almost immediately after we got here."

"Oh my God, Brett are you and the babies alright? I told Casey that traveling wouldn't be a good idea for the two of you in the condition you're both in."

"Kidd, chill. I'm fine, it was just normal pregnancy side effects. I feel fine now."

Kidd let out a slight laugh on the other side of the phone, "Kelly just told me that I'm acting like your mom."

"Well, you kinda are." Giggled Brett.

"I'm sorry. Foster and I just miss you and worry about you."

"I know. It's sweet, and I love you both for it."

Both girls continued to talk about everything under the moon and sun until finally, Kidd proclaimed that she had to get off the phone or Kelly was going to burn the house down trying to make them lunch.

Casey walked into the room freshly showered just as Brett was hanging up the phone.

"You know the two of you can talk for hours." Commented Casey as he walked over to Brett, grabbed her hands, and hoisted her up so she could turn and slide off the bed.

Brett turned to Casey and smiled, "Oh, whatever. You and Severide are the same way sometimes."

"Hey, you're forgetting something." Whispered Casey as he gently grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"What?" Giggled Brett.

"My morning kiss."

"Oh, how could I ever forget that?" Said Brett as she tangled her arms behind Casey's neck and pulled his lips down to hers.

The kiss lasted a few seconds before Casey pulled away and announced that their boat tour was in forty-five minutes.

"Okay, I'll hurry." Called Brett as she grabbed her swim-suit, shorts, and maternity shirt for the day.

Exactly ten minutes later, they were out of their bungalow and walking hand in hand towards the resort concierge who scheduled their boat excursion, which lasted a little over three hours. Both Brett and Casey loved the excursion. They got to see numerous animals that ranged from dolphins, sea turtles, jellyfish, and of course one of Brett's favorite creatures, starfish. Brett took photos on her phone of everything. Casey, on the other hand, didn't seem to have as much fun as Brett. Whenever Brett would look over at Casey she would catch him just staring into space. He also seemed to be very fidgety.

"Hey, are you okay today?" Asked Brett as she grabbed Casey's hand and continued to walk back to the bungalow with him

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, you just seem kinda off today. Is your leg hurting?"

"No, it's fine. I'm just kinda tired, ya know?"

Brett looked at Casey unconvinced before she slowly answered, "Yeah."

Casey grabbed Brett's hand and kissed it before he led them to their bungalow so that Brett could take a nap before they got ready for dinner.

Brett took about an hour and a half nap before she woke up and started getting ready for dinner. Casey said they would try the other restaurant connected to the resort tonight, so Brett decided to try out the black, lace maternity dress Kidd and Foster had packed for her. While Casey wore his simple black tux he packed.

"Hey, you ready?" Asked Brett as she stepped outside on the balcony to see Casey sat in one of the lounge chairs, staring at the water in front of him

"Wow, you look great, Babe."

Brett smiled as Casey made his way over to her and kissed her cheek, "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

Casey didn't respond, he just grabbed Brett's hand and gently pulled her in the direction of the door so they could make their way to the restaurant.

Brett worriedly looked at Casey, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Brett, I'm fine. Come on or we'll be late for our reservation."

Brett just nodded and let Casey lead her in the direction of the restaurant where Casey planned their reservation.

It didn't take long to walk there, probably nine minutes in total.

"Hi, I have a reservation under the name of Matthew Casey."

The hostess quickly looked down at her iPad and found the reservation. "Of course, Mr. and Mrs. Casey, please just follow me."

Brett froze when she heard the young girl say Mr. and Mrs. Casey.

"You coming?" Asked Casey.

Brett shook her head, "Yeah, sorry I just zoned out for a minute."

Casey nodded before he grabbed her hand and led her to follow the hostess, who was currently trying to lead them outside.

Brett gave Casey a weird look before she asked, "Why are we going outside?"

Casey didn't say anything he just continued to follow the hostess who lead them to a beautiful, while secluded dinner table set right on the shore.

Brett gasped when she saw how beautiful it was, "Casey...this is gorgeous."

"I figured we could use dinner on the beach." Smiled Casey as he helped Brett sit in her seat.

"Thank you!" Smiled Brett as she took in the exceptional view in front of her.

Dinner was amazing. Both ordered the New York Strip, with a salad on the side. Brett was very happy that the babies decided to accept her food choice.

"Brett," Whispered Casey before he got up and walked to stand in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Asked Brett.

Casey stood there for a second before he reached into his tux pocket and pulled out a black velvet box.

Brett flickered her eyes from Casey's face to the box and gasped, "Casey…"

Casey quickly shushed Brett by getting on his good leg's knee and opening the box, "Brett, I know we haven't been together long, and I know that we've been through a lot, but I can't imagine going through anything in life without you by my side. You're my everything. I can't wait to become a parent with you. I love you more than anything, will you marry me?"

Brett's eyes filled with tears before she jumped up from her chair and into Casey's arms.

"So, I guess that's a yes." Laughed Casey as he tried to keep them both balanced.

"Yes!" Screamed Brett as she wrapped her arms around Casey and kissed him.

"I love you." Whispered Casey before he took the ring out of its box and slid it on to her small petite finger.

"I love you too!"

* * *

**Merry Christmas again! We hope you have/had a wonderful day! And, thanks to everyone for your support! Don't forget to let us know what you thought about this chapter! **

***Not sure when the next chapter will be posted, but we will try our bests. **

**-PurpleNewYorkCity/MSlugAntZ and one-chicago-obsessed**


	17. Chapter 16

**Authors' Note: Hello! ****Happy Valentine's Day! ****We're back! We hope you are all doing well. We're sorry you all had to wait so long for an update and we know it's been forever since we last updated our story, but here we are! Thanks to everyone for your continued support on this story, and thanks to those who continued to comment/review while we took a break. We really appreciate it. Enjoy! FYI - There is lots of love in this chapter, lol. **

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Brett laid in bed and stared at her left hand. She still couldn't believe that Casey proposed two nights ago and now they were literally weeks away from having their three beautiful babies.

"Good morning." Smiled Casey as he turned over and pulled Brett into his arms.

Brett looked over at her handsome man and immediately swooned. "Good morning, handsome. How did you sleep?"

"Great, knowing that my fiance was beside me the whole night. How are the babies this morning?"

Brett took Casey's hand and placed it on her stomach, "They're good. It feels like they're all doing somersaults at the moment."

"Hey, what do you say to a beach day since it's our last day?"

Brett looked at Casey and nodded, "That sounds good. We need to go to a couple of the shops by the resort though because I promised Stella and Emily that I would get them a few things while we were away."

Casey nodded as he got out of the bed and walked over to Brett's side to help her out, "Sounds good to me."

Brett glanced up at Casey and put her arms around his neck, "I still can't believe that you proposed last night."

"Well, did you think that I was never going to propose?"

Brett let out a soft giggle as she shook her head, "No, I mean I thought you were going to propose, just not last night. I was so surprised. You know you were kinda acting weird yesterday, so I thought something was wrong."

"Babe, I was nervous all day." Laughed Casey.

Brett looked shocked before she responded, "How were you nervous? You go into burning buildings all the time."

Casey gazed down into Brett's eyes and smiled, "It's different with you. I've never felt this way with someone."

"I love you." Smiled Brett as she felt small tears start to fill her eyes.

"I love you too." Whispered Casey before he lowered his lips to Brett's and kissed her.

The rest of the day was spent on the beach for the two lovebirds.

"Oh my gosh!" Gasped Brett as she and Casey were walking back to their bungalow.

"What?" Yelled Casey as he came to stand in front of Brett, "Is something wrong? Is it the babies?"

"No," Giggled Brett as she grabbed Casey's arm, "I just realized that we have to plan a wedding before the babies get here."

Casey gave Brett the weirdest look, "I thought you were in labor."

"No, I'm sorry." Laughed Brett, "But think about it, if we don't get married before the babies come then we will probably have to wait years to do it."

Casey didn't say anything he just nodded his head and continued to walk along with Brett to their bungalow.

"Wait? You do actually want to get married, right?" Asked Brett.

"Of course I do. Why would you think that I don't."

Brett took a breath, "I don't know. It just makes me a little nervous. This is my third engagement you know?"

Casey stopped walking and turned to look at Brett, "Then let's get married right now."

"What?" Questioned Brett with wide eyes.

"Let's get married right now while we're here in Bora Bora."

"Are you playing with me?" Giggled Brett.

Casey shook his head and placed his hand on Brett's belly, "No, I'm serious. Marry me right now while it's just us here."

"What about everyone else? You know everyone at the firehouse and our families will go crazy?"

"Yeah, but think about it Sylvie, this will be the last time it's just us for a while."

Brett looked at Casey like he was crazy, "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I can't wait to start my life with you, Sylvie Brett."

Brett went silent for a minute before she zealously responded, "Let's do it!"

And so they went. Except now, going back to the bungalow and packing was the last thing on both of their minds.

"Do you, Matthew Casey, take Sylvie to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part."

"I do." Whispered Casey as he looked right into Brett's eyes and slid the ring, they just bought at a jewelry store twenty minutes ago on her small, petite finger.

"Do you, Sylvie Brett, take Matthew to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part."

Brett had to wipe at the tears on her face before she answered, "I do," and slid the ring onto his ring finger.

The priest smiled as he saw the sun start to set on the beach, "Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have - the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this earth. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Casey smiled before he wrapped his arms around his beautiful bride and kissed her. Both were so happy it's impossible to explain just how happy they were.

"Ughhhh, I don't know if I want to go back home. I like our little bubble we have here." Said Brett as she sat on their bed and started taking shoes off of her swollen feet.

Casey came out of the bathroom and smiled at his wife. Wife? He still hasn't gotten used to saying that. "Oh, come on you know you miss seeing Kidd and Foster every day."

"Okay, maybe you're a little right about that." Giggled Brett as she picked up her phone smiled at the last text Foster sent her.

"You know you make a beautiful bride, Mrs. Casey."

Brett looked up at her husband and immediately smiled, "You're so sweet."

Casey and sat next to his wife on the bed before they finished most of their packing and turned in for the night.

Both woke very early the next morning so they could have breakfast, take one last walk on the beach, and finish any last-minute packing they had to do before they headed to the airport.

Casey just finished zipping their last suitcase when he looked over at their small couch and saw that Brett was silently struggling to get up on her own two feet.

"I'm so ready to be back in Chicago." Said Brett as she smiled at her new husband

Casey helped her up and grabbed their luggage before they started making their way to their rental car.

"So much had happened on this trip." Commented Brett as she sat in her airplane seat and connected the seatbelt.

Casey nodded before he connected his own seatbelt, "Have you decided when we should tell everyone about the wedding?"

Brett shook her head, "I don't know maybe we should tell everyone Monday on shift."

"You sure?" Questioned Casey as he saw the uneasy look on Brett's face.

"Yeah, I'm just preparing myself for Kidd and Foster's attacks."

Casey laughed before he reached across and put his hand on Brett's stomach which immediately resulted in a quick from one of the babies, "How are you and the babies feeling?"

"We're good. Just tired. I'm ready to crawl into our bed now."

"I bet. Did you remember the folder of stuff the resort doctor gave you about your and the babys' vitals while we were gone?"

Brett quickly nodded, "Yep, it's in my suitcase along with all the baby books we brought. You know I can't believe you got my doctor to clear me to fly."

"I have my ways." Smirked Casey as he grabbed her hand and brought it up to her lips.

"I can't believe I'm so far into my pregnancy now that can't go out on calls with you all anymore."

"Yeah, but just think, in a couple of weeks we will have three little screaming newborn babies."

"You're right." Smiled Brett as she laid her head on his shoulder and started to feel herself drifting off into sleep.

The next thing Brett knew was that she was being gently shaken awake.

"Hey, sleepyhead wake up we're about to land."

Brett groggily looked around, "I slept the whole time?"

Casey looked at her and nodded, "Yeah, and snored too."

"I do not snore!" Gasped Brett as she slapped Casey on the arm.

"No, you don't. I was just playing with you, babe."

"You know we're very lucky you found direct flights to Bora Bora out of Chicago?"

"Yeah, getting on different planes would have sucked considering the way you were sleeping."

Brett looked at her husband and shook her head, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Hopefully love me." Whispered Casey as he leaned in and gently kissed his wife on the lips.

"How's your leg feeling?" Asked Brett as she and Casey broke apart right as the plane was touching down.

Casey looked down at his sore leg and shrugged, "It feels fine. I think it's a little sore because we've been cramped up in these small seats for so long."

"Probably. Do you think you'll be okay for shift on Monday?"

"I should be fine." Said Casey as they began unhooking their seatbelts and prepared to get off the plane, collect their luggage, and make their way to his parked truck.

"Hey, where are we going?" Asked Brett as she noticed Casey driving straight past where they would turn to go to his apartment.

"I have a little surprise for you."

"You and your surprises." Whispered Brett.

Casey smiled as he pulled up to a red stoplight and got his phone out to text Severide that they were less than ten minutes away.

"What are we doing here?" Questioned Brett as she saw Casey pulling into the driveway of their newly built house.

Casey didn't say anything he just continued to drive until they were parked right in front of the house.

"Oh my God, Casey! How did you get this done?" Asked an overly-excited Brett as she saw the newly remodeled exterior of their house.

"I have my ways, come on." Casey quickly hopped out of the truck and made his way over to the other side to help Brett out.

They barely made it through the front door when everyone came from behind the walls and yelled surprise. Stella and Emily were the first to make it to Sylvie they quickly wrapped their arms around her.

Brett didn't say anything she just gasped at the inside of the house which had been completely remodeled.

"How did you all do this?"

"We had a lot of help." Called Herrmann.

"And you got all of our stuff moved in!?" Yelled Brett.

"Yeah, we thought it would make everything a lot easier for you both." Said Severide as he walked over to where Casey was standing and clapped him on the back.

"You guys are amazing." Whispered Brett as she tearfully gazed at her family.

Kidd smiled up at her friend, "No, we're just really excited to welcome the three additions to fifty-one."

"Tell us about the trip. We want to know everything!" Yelled Foster.

"Well…" Started Casey before he was quickly interrupted with Brett's huge gasp of pain.

Everyone turned to look at Brett, "Ummm...guys, I think I'm in labor."

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day, again! Thanks for everyone's support! We really appreciate it! Hopefully, we will get back into the groove of posting. Thanks again! Don't forget to let us know what you thought about this chapter!**

**-PurpleNewYorkCity/MSlugAntZ and one-chicago-obsessed**


	18. Chapter 17

**Authors' Note: Hi, everyone! - Announcement time: We have decided that we are almost finished with this story. Nobody get mad or sad, lol. I'm sure the both of us will continue to post our own Brett and Casey stories. We also might do a couple of epilogue chapters for this story in the future. Not a hundred percent decided yet. But, we love each and every one of you, thank you all for your support. And, a big thanks to those that continued to stick with this story even after our long break. **

Chapter Seventeen

The normally very calm crew of firehouse fifty-one was not calm at all after Brett said that she thought she was in labor. Everyone, including Casey, seemed to be doing circles around Brett.

"Guys!" Yelled Brett causing everyone to stop in their tracks and look at her. "I think Casey and I should go to the hospital, then we will call all of you with an update."

Everyone froze when they heard Brett yell. Casey immediately ran up the stairs, after he asked Foster where everything was and grabbed Brett's go-bag was that she had thought to pack the week before they left on their trip.

Foster walked over and helped her friend to the door, "Brett, why don't you let Kelly and I drive you both so that Casey can sit in the back with you."

Brett didn't say anything she just nodded as Casey, Severide, and Kidd grabbed their coats and helped her to Casey's truck where she and Casey got in the back.

"Call us as soon as you know anything!" Yelled Foster as she and Kidd helped Brett get situated in the back before Kidd turned around and jumped in the front with Kelly.

Brett had never been gladder for Kelly's fast driving skills. Literally thirty minutes later, they were at Med and in the waiting area getting ready to be wheeled to a room.

"How are you feeling, babe?" Asked Casey as he walked over to Brett who was currently being hooked up on a monitor.

Brett looked at her husband and smiled, "I'm okay. I feel bad we rushed here and scared everyone when the feeling's kinda passed now."

"Don't feel bad. You looked like you were really in pain, so I think it's good that we get to see the babies and make sure that they're okay."

Brett nodded knowing that her husband was right. Husband? It still felt weird to say that, even in her head.

"Okay, how are you feeling?" Asked Natalie as she walked into Brett's room and greeted them both.

"Better," Said Brett as she felt Casey sit beside her on the bed and grab her hand.

"Well, that's good. It looks like you were only experiencing some pretty intense false labor pains."

"Really?" Asked Brett.

"Yeah, at this stage since you're so close to giving birth your body is getting itself ready which can sometimes be really painful."

Brett and Casey nodded.

"Now, I know you had to change doctors while you were on vacation since your primary OBGYN here moved, but your new doctor, Dr. James, would like to come in and talk to you about a few things before we discharge you."

Casey looked at Natalie with wide eyes and immediately felt fear, "Nothing's wrong, right?"

Natalie looked at the two and sighed, "No, nothing too serious. But he definitely wants to go over some things with the two of you."

"Okay thanks, Natalie." Said Brett as she felt Casey grip her hand tighter.

"No, problem. I will see the both of you after the doctor so I can get you your discharge papers and we can get you out of here."

Both got really quiet when Natalie left the room.

"Hey, look at me." Whispered Casey as he gently grabbed Brett's chin and brought her face closer to his.

"It will be okay. Whatever it is, serious or not, we'll get through it together."

"I know," Nodded Brett, "I just worry about everything."

"I know," Smiled Casey, "I love you."

"I love you too," Smiled Brett before she heard Severide and Kidd make their way into the room.

"What did the doctor say? Are they coming today?" Questioned an excited Kidd as she bounced into the room and went to stand next to her best friend.

Brett looked up and let out a small laugh at what she was about to tell her friend, "Sorry to disappoint but apparently it was just some really intense false labor pains."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Asked Kidd as she let out a sigh which caused everyone in the room to laugh at her.

"Sorry, Kidd." Grinned Casey while he put his hand on Brett's tummy and felt all three babies kick at once.

"You know Ms. Brett, you need to tell them babies of yours to go ahead and make up their minds."

Everyone laughed again at Kidd before Casey interrupted, "Actually, it's Mrs. Casey now."

Severide looked at his friend and gasped, "Seriously?"

Brett and Casey both looked at each other and nodded before they were attacked by their two loving friends.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." Whined Kidd as she pulled Brett's left hand up and gasped at the two beautiful rings on her finger.

"Well, it all kind of happened pretty fast. And we were planning to tell everyone the news when we got home," said Brett as she gestured to her belly, "But apparently these three had other ideas."

Severide nodded and smiled at how happy his friend was, "Hey, what all did the doctor say?"

"We haven't seen him yet, but they said he wants to go over some things with us." Nodded Casey.

"Everything okay?" Asked Kidd as she sensed the mood shift in the room.

"We hope so." Whispered Brett as she tried to put on a fake smile so nobody would see how worried she really was.

"Hey, why don't Kelly and I go and get you all something to eat. I'm sure you all are starving, and hopefully, by the time we get back the doctor will have come to see you and you'll be ready to go."

Brett smiled at her thoughtful and amazing friend, "That would be great, Stella. Thank you."

Casey smiled at his wife after Severide and Kidd walked out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Casey?" Asked who they presumed to be Dr. James as he walked into the room.

"Yes, that us." Whispered Brett as she tried to sit up in bed.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Alan James, and I'm your new doctor."

"Nice to meet you, doctor. Can you please tell us what's wrong with our babies?" Immediately asked Brett as she felt worry wash over her.

Dr. James looked at both of them and sighed, "Well to tell you the truth…"

* * *

**Sorry for the dramatic ending, lol. We have to keep you hooked! Thanks for reading! Please let us know what thought! ****\- PurpleNewYorkCity/MSlugAntZ and one-chicago-obsessed**


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: As always we just want to say thank you for all the amazing support we receive on this story! **

**Chapter Eighteen **

Dr. James looked at both of them and sighed, "Well to tell you the truth…"

"What is it?" Asked a scared Brett as she held Casey's hand in a death grip.

"Mrs. Casey, your blood pressure when you came in was extremely high, and I've read in your past medical history that states you were hospitalized for stress and high blood pressure a few weeks ago."

Casey looked at the doctor and asked, "What does that mean for the babies?"

"It can involve lots of different complications for both mom and the babies. Ms. Casey, I would actually like to put you on bed rest until the babies are born."

Brett looked over at the doctor with wide eyes, "But my other doctor said that I could be put on desk duty until the babies were born."

"I understand that Ms. Casey, but your blood pressure and stress levels are way too high to even entertain the possibility of you doing anything but spending the majority of the last month of your pregnancy in bed."

Casey looked over at his wife and eternally grimaced at how upset she looked, "Babe, I think he right. I'd much rather the four of you be safe and healthy."

Brett looked at both of the men in the room and nodded, "Okay, I do it."

"Good," Smiled Dr. James, "Now, we need to discuss one more thing. I know you put in your birthing plan that you submitted to your previous doctor that you would like to deliver your babies as naturally as possible, but in my opinion, the safest way for both you and the babies would be to have a cesarean delivery."

"You want me to have a c-section?" Asked Brett as she felt Casey grab her hand again.

"Yes, Ms. Casey, as I said I think that would be the safest and healthiest way for both you and your children."

Brett thought about it for a second before she looked at her husband and spotted the worry in his face at losing any one of them, "Okay, if you say it's safer for the babies then, of course, I'll do it."

Dr. James smiled before he rose from his chair, "Excellent, you two are free to go, but I would like to see you in here every week until your scheduled delivery date."

Brett and Casey both nodded before the doctor said his goodbyes and sent Natalie back in so she could go through with Brett's discharge.

"See I told you everything would be okay." Whispered Casey as he helped Brett slide out of the hospital bed.

Brett smiled as she felt her husband wrap his strong arms around her and their unborn children, "You were right as always."

Severide and Stella arrived not too long after that with burgers, fries, and a quick trip home that both Brett and Casey were dying for.

Later that night when Brett and Casey were lying in their new bed, Brett turned to Casey and whispered, "Babe, when I have the babies if you have to decide to save the babies or me...I want you to save the babies."

This caused Casey to throw his eyes open and immediately sit up in bed, "Sylvie, don't say that. That's not going to happen and I'm not going to do that."

"Matt,"

"No, Sylvie I don't want to hear you say that again. I'm not doing that and we're not going to discuss it any further."

Brett didn't say anything she just watched as her husband got back in bed and she wrapped her arm around him and drifted off to sleep hoping and praying that neither of them would ever have to make a decision like that.

The next day everyone had a shift. Well, everyone except for Brett who practically cried at watching Casey wake up early and leave her to go to the firehouse; the place she wanted to be at more than anything right now.

Brett laid in bed and threw her head back with a dramatic sigh. She was so bored she didn't know what to do. So finally, after laying in bed for another hour she got up and decided to wander around the house. House? She still couldn't get over Casey's surprise of having the house done and ready for them to move into.

Brett walked down the hall and to the triplet's nursery that Kidd and Foster had completed while they were gone. It looked amazing. The theme, of course, was a firefighter theme. So everything was red with little dalmatians everywhere. Brett and Casey were completely shocked when they came home from the hospital last night and walked in there.

The shift seemed to drag on for all of Fifty-One and Brett. She practically threw herself in Casey's arms when he walked in the door.

"It's so lonely here without you." Cried Brett as she leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed Casey.

Casey laughed and put his hands on Brett's stomach, "Trust me, we all missed you. I think Foster's going to kill your replacement before you come back."

"Ohh, tell me all about it. I feel like I did absolutely nothing the whole twenty-four hours."

"Sylvie, that's what you're supposed to be doing. Remember Dr. James said he didn't want you doing anything that would raise your blood pressure."

Brett shook her head and smiled at her over-protective husband, "I know, I know. I promise I didn't do anything I wasn't supposed to."

"Right," Whispered Casey as he sat on their couch and gently pulled Brett down so she was sitting on his lap. "How are my babies?"

Brett smiled as she grabbed Casey's strong hand and placed it on her stomach, "They are kicking like crazy no that their daddy's home."

"You know, we need to start coming up with some names now that we've started the countdown until they're here."

Brett nodded and laid her head on her husband's shoulder as he continued to run her belly, "I can't believe we get to meet our babies in a few weeks."

"Hey, that reminds me Kidd and Foster said that you need to be ready tomorrow morning at eleven. Apparently, they are coming to pick you up, and I am spending the day with the guys at Kelly's loft."

"Really?" Asked Brett as she lifted her head off of Casey's shoulder.

Casey nodded, "Yep, and don't ask what they have planned because I have no clue. Kelly wouldn't even tell me if we were watching the game tomorrow."

Brett laughed as she felt her husband wrap his arms around her.

"I'm so thankful for you, Sylvie. You have completely changed my life."

"I love you, Matt."

"I love you too."

**Thanks for reading! Please let us know what you thought we are dying to know, lol! - PurpleNewYorkCity/MSlugAntZ and one-chicago-obsessed**


	20. Chapter 19

**Authors' Note: Hello! ****As always, we appreciate all of your comments, votes, and reviews on this story! But, unfortunately, this and the next chapter will be the end of this story. Don't worry we won't leave off with a cliffhanger or anything, lol. Again, thank you all for the support with this story! Enjoy! **

**Chapter Nineteen **

Brett woke up at about eight a.m. the next morning. She opened her eyes and expected to find her husband sleeping right next to her but she didn't. She only spotted him when she tried to sit up and he was right beside her stomach whispering sweet messages to their three unborn children.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sweetly asked Brett as she smiled at her cute husband with his morning hair.

Casey looked up and grinned like a kid at being caught, "Well...I was just having a conversation with these three."

"Oh yeah, and what were you discussing if I might ask?"

Casey smiled and leaned up to kiss his wife, "Sorry, babe it's a secret."

"Whatever!" Laughed Brett as Casey started to kiss and tickle her.

"We should probably eat breakfast and then start getting ready for the day." Commented Brett while Casey sat up in their bed and started to rub his hand back and forth over Brett's belly.

"Yeah, what do you four feel like eating for breakfast?"

"You know, we do really love your chocolate chip pancakes."

Casey grinned and nodded at his wife before he got out of bed and helped her get out as well, "Chocolate chip pancakes it is."

Brett smiled as she watched her husband throw on a shirt and walk out of their bedroom. He was so handsome she often found that she was pinching herself making sure that she wasn't dreaming.

"It smells yummy in here." Said a freshly showered Brett as she entered their kitchen where Casey was finishing up with breakfast.

Casey smiled and sat the plate of pancakes down on the table, "Perfect timing."

"Are you sure you don't know what Kidd and Foster have planned for today?" Asked Brett as she stood up with her plate and prepared to take it to the sink before it was immediately swept from her arms by her very overprotective husband.

"Not a clue; all I was told was to tell you to be ready by eleven and after Kidd and Foster come to get you, I am to head over to Severide's."

"Okay," Smiled Brett before she waddled off and finished getting ready for her day full of unknown surprises.

It wasn't too long after that, that it was eleven o'clock, and right on the dot, they heard the repetitive noise of their doorbell.

"Finally! Foster and I were about to bust the door down."

"Nice to see you too, Kidd." Laughed Casey as he watched them both come through the door and immediately start their search for his wife.

"There you are! Come on, we have a tight schedule." Yelled Foster as she ran up to Brett at the top of the stairs and started helping her make her way down.

Brett looked at the two of them with wide eyes and shook her head, "Okay, can I at least grab my things before you two drag me out of the door?"

"Sure, sweety. We'll give you two newlyweds a minute to say goodbye. Come on, Foster." Shouted Kidd as she quickly turned on her heel and headed out the door quickly followed by Foster who was rushing to catch up with her.

Casey walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Have fun today."

Brett smiled and reached up on her tippy toes to wrap her arms around his neck, "You too. Even though, I feel like we are the only two people who have no idea what our day holds."

Casey laughed before he leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Brett, now!" Yelled Foster as she stuck her head in the door.

"I'm coming!" Whined Brett as she pulled away from her husband, blew him a kiss, and slowly made her way out of the door.

About thirty minutes later the girls were pulling up in front of Brett's favorite place to get her nails done.

"Was this the big surprise for the day?" Asked Brett as she grabbed Foster's hand and carefully made her out of the back of her car.

Both Foster and Kidd shared a look with each other before they turned back to Brett and quickly nodded their heads trying to usher her in.

"Hey, there he is!" Called Herrmann from Severide's couch as he watched Casey walk through the door.

Casey looked around the apartment shocked as he spotted all of his closest guy friends all in Severide's loft doing what looked like drinking beers, eating pizza, and watching the game.

"What's all this?" Asked Casey with a big smile.

Severide walked up to his friend and handed him a beer, "Well, Stella and Emily had a baby shower planned for Sylvie today, so I thought that we could have what has since been described to me as a men's shower."

Casey grinned before he took the beer from Severide's hand and made his way over to the couch that Herrmann, Cruz, and Capp were currently holding down.

"You all didn't have to pay for my manicure and pedicure." Smiled Brett as she walked out of the shop with her two best friends and started making her way back to the car.

Foster shook her head, "Oh, come on. It's the least we could do considering how much we miss not seeing you every shift now."

"Hey, do you two mind if we head to Molly's before we get lunch? I promised Herrmann I would be there when the new delivery guy came."

Brett and Foster looked at Kidd and shook their heads, "No, of course not. That actually works out because I am dying to go to the bathroom right now."

Foster looked at Brett and laughed, "Brett, you literally just went in the bathroom before we walked out of the nail place."

"Hey, it's not my fault; I literally have three little humans kicking my bladder nonstop."

All three girls laughed before they packed back into the car and headed to Molly's, where an afternoon of fun awaited them.

Kidd and Foster gently grabbed Brett's arms as they steered her into the dark and quiet Molly's.

"Guys, I really really have to pee!"

"Surprise!" Yelled at least thirty people who jumped out and literally almost made Brett pee her pants.

Brett's eyes immediately filled with joyful tears as she looked around the room and saw all of her friends and family that ranged from Chloe, her mom, and so many more. "Oh my God, you guys! You didn't have to do this!"

Kidd and Foster smiled at their great accomplishment before Kidd spoke up with her loud voice, "Of course, we did! This is your first time being pregnant, although, you had to be an overachiever and make it pregnant with three instead of one."

Everyone laughed at that before Brett was pulled into twenty different directions from a baby food challenge, to opening presents, eating cupcakes, decorating onesies, and so much more.

"Thank you all so much! I am so blessed to have you two as my best friends." Cried Brett from the back of Kidd's stuffed blue jeep. They had to switch cars before they left Molly's because there was so much stuff to get back to the Casey home.

"Brett, you've been crying since we left Molly's. Stop!" Laughed Foster.

"I can't help it. It's my hormones!"

All three girls laughed the whole way back to the Casey home. It wasn't too long before they were pulling down the driveway.

Matt and Kelly were already walking to the car before it came to a stop. Matt opened the door to help Sylvie out of the jeep and into the house. "How was your girls' day?" He asks with a smile as they make it up the steps to the front door.

"It was amazing!" Tiredly whispered Brett trying her best not to yawn as they both made their way in their beautiful home.

Kidd, Severide, and Foster stay and help put things away while Matt helps Sylvie up the steps to their bedroom. She quickly changes and crawls into bed where she almost immediately falls asleep before her head hits the pillow.

The days and weeks seemed to fly after that. It has been about three weeks since Sylvie was put on bed rest and the baby shower, and now she has a week before she is thirty-seven weeks pregnant.

Today was one of the last days she would be pregnant and by herself. It was the last shift for Matt before he was officially on parental leave as well.

"Hey, Casey how's Brett holding up? I'm sure she's going out of her mind just sitting around waiting." Said Mouch as he sat in his couch seat and conversed with Casey who had just walked in to refill his coffee cup.

Casey nodded his head and let out a small wince, "Yeah, she's on a cleaning binge right now. I'm pretty sure that every square inch of the new house has been cleaned at least twice."

Everyone laughed at that before they heard the alarm bells go off.

\- FIREHOUSE FIFTY-ONE - ALL RESPOND - APARTMENT COMPLEX FIRE ON ASHLEY WAY - ALL RESPOND

Everyone sprang from their seats and ran to their vehicles. They were at the fire in a matter of seconds.

"Casey, the apartment manager says he has twelve people unaccounted for." Yelled Chief Boden as Casey and Severide walked over to where he was stationed.

Casey and Severide both looked at each other and nodded knowing what they and their teams had to do.

"Let's go!" Screamed Casey as he and his team masked up and headed towards the building.

They were in for about ten minutes before everyone except Casey and an elderly man he was having to carry were out of the building.

"Casey, you have to get out now. That building is about to collapse." Screamed Boden as he and the rest of the house watched to exit hoping to see Casey coming out at any moment.

Casey's voice quickly came through the radio, "I'm almost out, we're right at the…"

Nobody heard the rest of what Casey was saying because before he could finish his sentence the whole building collapsed into nothing except rubble.

At the same moment that the building collapsed, Brett stopped what she was doing in the triplets' nursery and gasped as she felt this sharp stabbing pain in her back and stomach.

"Oh, God," Gasped Brett as she felt pain take over her body.

Casey laid under the rubble and the only words coming out of his mouth were, "...Sylvie…"

* * *

***Again this and the next chapter will be the last two chapters for this story. We hope you have enjoyed this as much as we did writing it. We are sorry for the delay in this chapter. As always, we are dying to know your thoughts on this chapter! Lol.**

**\- Thank you from One-Chicago-Obsessed and PurpleNewYorkCity/MSlugAntZ!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty (Finale Chapter) **

**Happy Chicago Wednesday! It's hard to believe that tonight is the season finale! What are we all going to do without our Chicago fix this summer? Hopefully, tonight we will get some good Brett and Casey moments! **

***Notes from each co-author at the end! **

**This is the END! Enjoy! **

Brett felt like her insides were being shredded into tiny, tiny parts. She held on to the crib in front of her and screamed as if she was being murdered. Brett didn't know what to do. She just froze.

Casey, on the other hand, did anything but freeze. As soon as the rubble was done falling and he heard the elderly man beside him call out, he started wiggling to get free and made as much noise as possible.

"Chief!" Called Severide after he saw the building start to fall right where it stood.

Boden heaved in and out as he thought about his beloved son-like fire captain stuck inside, "Go! Now!"

Everyone who had their gear off threw it on and ran after Severide who led them right into the heart of the catastrophe.

Brett cried as she slid to the floor and cradled her phone in her hands. No one she had tried calling in the last thirty minutes was answering their phone. Casey, Kidd, Foster, Severide, Cruz, and even Boden. No one was answering. Brett didn't know what to do, she just continued to take big deep breaths in and out.

"Casey!" Yelled Severide as he and everyone else they made their way through the rubble.

Everything inside what was left of the building was completely black. If you had just walked in not knowing what happened, you would never believe that it used to be an apartment complex.

"Wait, listen!" Yelled Gallo as he tried to get everyone to halt their movements so he could listen for the slight wheezing noise he heard seconds ago.

Kidd looked at Severide and mouthed, "What is that?"

Severide didn't answer, he just sprung into action. Everyone looked to each other before they followed him in moving the metal piping and carrying off into piles on the floor.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Brett clutched her stomach and winced as another sharp pain made its way across her abdomen and back.

"Whoa, okay babies," Soothed a heaving Brett as she tried to breathe in and out and keep her breathing even.

She sat there for another five minutes thinking that the pain passed when out of nowhere it struck again and caused her to cry out, "Ughh, it's too early!"

"Hey, Sylvie!" Shouted a voice from the bottom of their stairs by the front door.

Brett raised her head up and immediately sent a prayer up to God at hearing Donna Boden's voice. "I'm up here," She cried before trying to catch her breath.

"Hey, sorry to bother you, but I thought I'd bring you some of my old maternity...oh my gosh, Sylvie! Are you okay?! What's wrong?" Urgently asked Donna as she walked into the room and saw a pained and crying Sylvie sprawled out on the floor.

Brett let out a sigh of relief at having someone she knew here with her, "I..I don't know. I was folding baby clothes by the cribs, and I just felt this really sharp pain across my belly and back."

Donna nodded and helped Brett stand up, "Honey, do you think you could be in labor?"

Brett shook her head as more tears started to slide down her face, "No, it's too early. I still have weeks to go."

"Okay, well how about I take you to your doctor and have them take a look at you just to be sure."

Brett was about to respond but before she could form any words, she let out a horrific scream as the pain tried to tear her body into two.

Donna winced as she felt Brett squeeze her arm, "Now we are definitely going to the hospital. Come on."

"No. No. I need Matt. I need him to be here."

Donna nodded and tried to help Brett down the stairs, "Okay, how about we call him from my car?"

Brett shook her head, "I've been trying to call him and everyone from the house when the pain first started, but I haven't been able to get in touch with any of them...Donna, what if something's wrong?"

Donna stopped walking and looked at Brett, "We can't think like that right now. Okay? If I need to I will call headquarters and have them get in touch with Wallace so he can tell Matt. Do you have a bag ready that we need to bring?"

Brett nodded and tried to put on her shoes, "Yes, we have three of them in the closet right there. There's mine, Matt's, and the babies'."

Donna listened to Brett then quickly went to the closet and pulled out the three bags that she hurriedly took to her car.

"Okay, you ready?" Yelled Donna as she ran back into the house to collect Sylvie.

Sylvie looked up and smiled as she tried to get rid of the bad gut feeling she had.

"Casey, man can you hear us?" Yelled Severide as he and the rest of the firefighters around him continued to lift and get rid of rubble.

"Casey?" Screamed Herrmann as he and everyone around him started to get anxious from not hearing any noises in the last twenty minutes.

"I'm here," Called a tired Matthew Casey from a small hole the size of a basketball.

"Thank God!" Shouted Mouch as everyone sighed with relief.

"I'm okay. So is the victim I was rescuing. I think it just knocked him unconscious, but under all of the rubble there is a metal beam that fell and protected us from everything."

Severide smiled at hearing that his friend's nine lives had kicked in again. "We'll have you out here in a few minutes, just hold tight."

It took about eleven minutes before they had him and the elderly man, he was trapped with, out.

"Oh, man it's good to see you." Called Herrmann as she walked over and patted Casey on the back.

Foster walked over and practically dragged Casey over to the ambulance, "Hey, Brett would kill me if she knew what had just happened and I didn't check you out."

Casey nodded and sat down so Foster could check his vitals and make sure there were no serious injuries.

Boden, who was in his buggy almost ready to leave the scene and head back to the firehouse, set down his radio, stepped out of his buggy and walked over to where Casey and Foster were with the ambulance.

"Casey," Called Boden as he stood in front of the two.

Casey looked up and immediately sighed, "I know, Chief."

Boden looked at Casey and raised his eyebrows, "You do?"

Casey nodded, "Yeah, I know I should have tried to make my way out to the back of the building with the vic, but I thought we had plenty of time before it collapsed on us. Don't worry it won't happen again."

"Casey, that's not what I want to talk to you about. I just spoke to HQ, and they told me that Donna and Sylvie have been trying to get in touch with us the whole time we were here. Apparently, Donna stopped by to check on Sylvie today and she found her in labor."

"What!?" Screamed Casey as he immediately stood up and pushed Foster slightly out of the way.

Boden nodded, "Donna took her to Chicago Med. She's been there for about two hours. I suggest that you take my buggy and we'll all meet you there as soon as we're done here. I've already told HQ to take the house out of ongoing duty until the next shift arrives."

Casey was already running to truck eighty-one before Boden finished what he had to say and yelled for everyone to pack up and head to the hospital.

Casey was almost a hundred percent sure that he had never driven that fast in his life. It was honestly a miracle that he made it there in one piece. He quickly parked the buggy and sprinted into the hospital.

He ran to the nurses' station and immediately started asking where he could find Sylvie.

"Room 434, sir." Answered the young blonde nurse who looked startled by Casey's disheveled appearance.

Casey nodded thanks before he found the way and ran to the room.

"Oh, thank God!" Cried Brett when she saw her husband swing the door open and rush inside her room.

Casey smiled before he walked over and kissed his wife who was hooked up to all kinds of machines, monitors, and IVs.

"I'm here." Whispered Casey as he took his left hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you two alone." Said Donna as she stood up from her chair and made her way over to Brett to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, Donna. Thank you so much for everything. I don't know how I could have gotten here without you."

Donna smiled and gave Casey a quick hug, "Hey, thank me when you have three, little screaming babies."

Brett and Casey smiled before they thanked her again.

"How are you feeling, babe?" Asked Casey as he sat down next to Brett on her bed.

"I'm okay, pretty nervous. Dr. James said the contractions I was having were pretty strong. He gave me something to stop them a little while ago."

Casey nodded, "He still wants you to have a c-section, right?"

"Yeah, he said he still thinks that it's the safest option for all four of us."

"Good," Smiled Casey as he tried to calm his nerves as well as his wife's.

"What happened to you?" Questioned Brett as she looked at her husband and noticed for the first time since seeing him that he was covered in soot and sweat.

Casey smiled, "Nothing that you need to worry about right now."

Brett nodded and sighed before she grabbed Casey's hand and squeezed it, "Matt, it's too early for them to be coming today."

Casey gently grabbed Brett's head and kissed her forehead, "Babe, you and I both know that we've had to deliver babies that have come much sooner than this and they were perfectly fine."

Brett nodded, "I need you to promise me something."

Casey bobbed his head knowing that agreeing would be the only way to calm his wife's nerves right now, "Okay, what is it?"

Brett took a breath before she grabbed her husband's hand and placed it on her belly, "I need you to promise me that if it came to it and you had to choose to save the babies or me that you would choose to save them."

"What?" Asked a shocked Casey as he got up off the bed and turned to face his wife, who was looking anywhere but at him, "What did you just say?"

"Matt," Sniffled Brett as she felt tears start to gather in her eyes.

"Sylvie, I'm not doing that."

"You have to. Matt, these are our children."

"No. Sylvie, you're my wife. I'm not losing you."

"Matt," Cried Sylvie before she was quickly interrupted by her husband.

"No, I don't want to hear you say that again. You said it the night we were in bed together, and I don't want to hear it again. Sylvie, I can not live without you. You are my everything. Without you, there's no point in living for me. Okay?"

Sylvie nodded and reached out for her husband's hand, "Okay."

"Good," Whispered Casey before he got back on the bed with Sylvie and held her in his arms while they continued to wait for Dr. James to come in and tell them it was time for Sylvie's c-section.

An hour passed before Dr. James came in and told them that it was time and that the nurses were going to start preparing them. Everyone from the firehouse arrived not much later after Casey did. A few had been up at a time to see how Brett and the babies were doing.

Foster and Kidd were the first two to come up and see them. Both girls were bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Okay, it's time." Announced a middle-aged nurse as she came in started getting Brett ready to be transported down to the OR.

Brett grabbed Casey's hand and squeezed as much as she could.

The journey to the OR seemed to happen in slow motion for both Brett and Casey. Both were extremely nervous and anxious to hold and see their babies.

Dr. James came in while they were finishing getting Brett ready and explained to both she and Casey what all he would be doing.

"Alright, Sylvie you ready?" Asked Dr. James as he came out ready to perform the procedure.

Brett nodded and sent a quick prayer up to God, "Yep, I'm ready."

"Good, let's get started." Smiled Dr. James before he turned and spoke to his scrub nurse.

Casey leaned down next to his wife and kissed her head, "It's gonna be okay, babe."

"Okay, Sylvie you're going to feel a bit of pressure. Let us know if you start to feel different, okay."

Brett nodded and muttered, "Okay," before she felt Casey grab her hand and hold it.

It took about ten to fifteen minutes before they heard a single cry rip through the room.

"Okay, we have baby A, and it's a boy."

Both Brett and Casey looked at each other and immediately felt a pinch of relief wash over them.

"Mr. Casey, do you want to cut your baby's umbilical cord?"

Casey quickly looked at Brett to make sure she was okay with him leaving her side for a second.

"Go ahead," Encouraged Brett as she gave her husband a huge smile.

Casey moved so he was right next to the baby and gently followed the nurse's instructions.

Matthew Casey automatically declared right then and there that there was nothing like seeing your child for the first time. It was the most beautiful and humbling thing he would ever experience.

"Let me see him," Softly called Brett as she craned her neck trying to get a look at her firstborn.

The nurse quickly took the baby in her arms and walked over and leaned down next to Brett's head.

"Oh my God, Matt. He's so beautiful." Cried Sylvie.

"He is," Whispered a misty-eyed Matt.

"Baby B is another boy!" Yelled Dr. James as he picked their second baby boy up and motioned for Matt to come over and cut the second umbilical cord.

"Matt, what does he look like?" Asked Brett as loud as she could manage.

Casey looked over at his wife and smiled so big you would think his face was going to break right in half, "He's beautiful just like his brother."

Sylvie smiled and closed her eyes for a second, "I want to see him."

Casey slowly walked him over and brought him close to her face.

"He's gorgeous," Whispered Sylvie as she put her hand out and gently touched his leg.

"Sylvie, how are you feeling? We're almost done."

Sylvie heard Dr. James' voice and let out a soft moan, "I'm really sleepy."

Matt was staring at his two beautiful boys, but he whipped his head up and immediately turned his attention to his wife at hearing that.

"Sylvie, we're almost done, just stay with us. Nurse Adkins is gonna put an oxygen mask on you right now."

Brett nodded and smiled when she felt Casey come over and grip her hand.

"Come on, babe you're almost done."

Brett smiled again when she heard Dr. James shout that Baby C was out and a girl.

Casey has visible tears in his eyes when he cut an umbilical cord for the last time. Casey had just walked the baby girl over to Brett and was telling her how beautiful she looked when he noticed that Brett's eyes weren't open.

"Sylvie?"

But she didn't move.

Matt's heart started to race at seeing his wife laying there not moving, "Sylvie? Answer me!"

"Mr. Casey, we need you to leave right now!"

Matt gently gave his baby girl to the nurse and cast a glance at his three newborns before he tried to walk back over to his wife and was physically pushed out of the room by one of the male surgical nurses.

"Sylvie!" Screamed Matt before the doors were closed in his face.

He didn't know what to do so he started pacing. Just pacing. Pacing in front of the delivery room like it was going to float away at any moment. His eyes started to water just thinking about his wife. This wasn't supposed to happen.

He had been in the hallway for about twenty minutes before he put his head in his hands and slid down to the ground. He went to lay his hands on his knees, but his wedding band quickly caught his attention by sparkling in the light. He slowly put his hand in front of his face and sweetly smiled at the memory of his wife sliding it onto his finger why the waves came up on the beach and kissed their feet. He couldn't help but wonder, what if she had never returned to Chicago? Would he be getting the chance to be the father and husband he always dreamed of?

He was still in half of his fire suit with the pants, the suspenders, and his boots on, so all the doctors and nurses that walked by gave him a sympathetic look thinking he was there as a fire captain and not a husband and now...father.

He didn't know what to do so he prayed. He prayed like he never had before.

'Dear, God please let her be okay. I can't live without her. Please. Please just let her be okay. I'll do anything. I need her. She's another part of me and I need her. Please, God. I can't live without her. Please. Please just let her be okay. She's my everything. We're supposed to be parents. I need her. Our babies need her. She's their mother. I can't do this without her. Please.'

Matt had his head down praying so he didn't notice the nurse that was standing by his feet waiting for him to finish.

"Mr. Casey…" She apprehensively whispered not really wanting to disturb him.

Matt whipped his head like lighting and quickly jumped to his feet, "Is she okay? Where is she?"

The older woman gave Matt a small, sad smile he prayed he would never have to see again, "I'm sorry, Mr. Casey, I don't know anything about your wife's condition, but I was one of the nurses that took your babies out. I have them in the private nursery we use for babies that may need an extra looking after if you'd like to see them."

Matt quickly threw his eyes over the door he had been kicked out of minutes ago.

"I promise that if anything changes, the nurses will know where you are and come and tell us."

Matt nodded and followed the nurse down the hallway. He stopped as soon as he walked through the sliding door. All three of his beautiful children were laying in the hospital bassinets wiggling around and cooing to each other it seemed. He smiled seeing each bed marked with 'Casey'.

"Your babies are all cleaned up and healthy if you'd like to hold them and give them a bottle." Smiled the nurse as she walked to one of the bassinets and peaked at the bundle of joy.

Matt didn't say anything he just stood there frozen. The nurse finally picked up the oldest little boy out of his bassinet and walked him over to Matt.

"Here," She whispered as she gently set him in his father's arms. "This will most definitely help take your mind off of everything going on for a few minutes."

Matt nodded and walked like he was holding a bomb, to the nearest rocking chair. He gently sat down and looked at the baby in his arms. He looked just like Matt with a hint of Sylvie. Anyone would swear that he was only from Matt.

The baby looked up at Matt and wrinkled his little nose.

"Hey, buddy," Smiled Matt as he looked down at his baby boy. "I'm so happy to meet you and your siblings. Your mommy will be so happy to meet you all."

Tears started to glide down Matt's face after he mentioned Sylvie.

"Do you have names picked out?" Asked the nurse as she walked over and gently took the baby boy from his arms so she could let him hold another.

Matt looked up and sadly shook his head, "No...I mean...yes, but I want to wait to talk to my wife before I name them by myself."

"I understand," Smiled the nurse before she placed the baby girl in his arms.

"Wow," Gasped Matt as he looked at his little girl in his arms. "She looks just like her mother."

Matt stayed in the nursery for what felt like hours going back and forth between his three children. They all looked different; one had dark hair, blue eyes, another had light hair and green eyes, and the last, the girl, had light hair with blue eyes. They were all so gorgeous.

"Mr. Casey," Whispered Dr. James as he made his way into the small, private NICU nursery.

Matt slowly raised his head up to meet the doctor's eyes and almost gasped out loud at the amount of blood that covered the doctor's scrubs. "Is she...is she?"

Dr. James walked closer and shook his head, "No. Mr. Casey, your wife is fine. She suffered from a case of postpartum hemorrhaging. Luckily, we were able to get the bleeding under control and your wife is being moved to recovery as we speak."

Matt put his head down and immediately thanked God. "Can I see her? I really just need to see her."

Dr. James nodded, "Of course. Nurse Grace behind me will lead you to her room, and I have Nurse Brown, who lead you down here, bring the babies up in a few minutes."

Matt smiled and handed the baby in his arms to Nurse Brown. "Thank you." He whispered before he raced down the hall and followed Nurse Grace to Sylvie's room.

Matt wanted to fall to the floor as soon as he saw her. She was so beautiful. He didn't know what to do. He was so scared that he would never get to see her or hold her again.

"Hi, handsome." She whispered as she slowly opened her eyes and caught a glance at his by the door with the majority of his fire gear still on, soot all over his face, and helmet hair going in every direction.

"Oh my God, Sylvie."

"Come here," Smiled Sylvie.

Matt smiled back at her and slowly picked his feet up until he was right next to her bed.

"Matt, where are my babies? Dr. James said they were fine but they haven't let me see them yet. Where are they?"

Matt had tears in his eyes as he answered his wife, "They're fine, babe. They're beautiful. They all look just like us."

"I love you," Whispered Sylvie, who was still really pale and weak from the loss of blood.

Matt smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips and hold her hand, "I love you too. Promise me that you'll never do that again."

"Now you know how I feel when you run into burning buildings." Giggled Sylvie before she was interrupted by two nurses who walked into the room with three mobile bassinets.

"Oh my gosh!" Gasped Sylvie before she tried to sit up and gasped.

Matt saw her in pain and quickly jumped into action and helped her sit back and move her bed up. "Here, babe. Don't move, we'll bring them to you."

Sylvie nodded and sat there impatiently as she watched one of the nurses lift up one of their tiny little boys and place him in Matt's arms.

Matt grinned like a kid on Christmas morning before he walked over and carefully put the baby in Sylvie's awaiting arms.

"He's perfect," She cried.

Matt slid on the bed next to her, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her head. "We need to pick a name out."

Sylvie smiled and started counting all of his fingers and toes. "Was he the firstborn?" She asked still a little groggy from the whole thing.

Matt nodded and went to grab the other small little boy who was starting to get a little fussy, "Yep, then this one followed."

"Wow, he's perfect too." Cried Sylvie as she stared at her other perfect little boy.

"How about this, since we have two perfect little boys why don't we each name one then on our princess we can each pick a name."

"Princess, hun?" Asked Sylvie with a smirk as she craned her neck trying to steal a glance at their angel sleeping in her bassinet.

"What can I say? I think all three of them already have me wrapped around their teeny, tiny little fingers.

Sylvie gazed at the little boy in her arms like he was the only thing in the world, "What do you think about Braxton?"

Matt looked up and smiled, "I like that. Braxton what? We need a middle name."

Sylvie nodded and thought about it for a minute, "What do you think about Braxton Keith?"

"Braxton Keith Casey? I like it!" Exclaimed Matt, careful not to wake up their sleeping little girl.

"What about our other little boy in your arms, Matt?" Questioned Sylvie as the nurse came to take Braxton out of her arms so Sylvie could hold their baby girl who had to be woken up for her first bottle from mommy.

"Well, I was thinking about it in the nursery. What do you think about the name, Daniel Wallace Casey?"

Sylvie sweetly nodded a tear slid down her face, "I love it. Now, what about this perfect one? You pick a name and I pick one."

"Yeah, let's do that."

"Okay, what about Fionna?"

Matt quickly shook his head no, "Sorry, babe. Don't think I can call my daughter that. Kelly had this stalker girl when we first graduated from the academy and her name was Fiona."

Sylvie laughed, "Okay, then. What about Charlotte?"

Matt looked at his baby girl and automatically knew that her name was Charlotte. "I love it. That's her name."

"Okay, you pick the middle name. Something that goes with Charlotte."

Matt thought about it for a second, "Elizabeth. Charlotte Elizabeth Casey."

Sylvie had tears in her eyes as she looked at her husband and three babies. "So we have Braxton, Daniel, and Charlotte. Three little Caseys."

"I can't believe it." Whispered Matt as he lifted Daniel and he gazed into his eyes. "Sylvie, you have made me the luckiest man alive."

Sylvie reached over and linked her fingers with Matt's, "We're both very blessed."

"Hey, we need to introduce these guys to the house."

"I'm on it!" Smirked Matt as she got his phone out with one hand and texted Kelly telling him where they were and that now was a good time for everyone to get in a quick visit.

It was about ten minutes before they heard a knock on the door and everyone came barreling in. Matt and Sylvie couldn't help but laugh at Stell and Emily who looked to be racing each other to see the babies first.

"Girls, chill!" Whisper Shouted Kelly making everyone in the room laugh.

Stella and Emily were both smiling and jumping up and down like two kids in a candy store.

"Oh, my gosh! Look how tiny they all are!" Whispered Emily as she took Daniel from his father's arms.

Sylvie handed Stella to Charlotte while Matt grabbed Braxton from his bassinet and gave him a quick snuggle and kiss before he handed him over to Cruz and Chloe.

"Do you all have names picked out?" Questioned Chief Boden as he peeked down at Daniel in Emily's arms.

Matt looked at Sylvie who nodded for him to announce their children's names. "Well, Foster, you're holding Daniel Wallace Casey."

Boden looked up at Matt and Sylvie and immediately smiled.

"Cruz, you and Chloe are holding Braxton Keith Casey. And Kelly you all are holding the youngest Casey by ten minutes and her name is Charlotte Elizabeth Casey."

Everyone in the room had tears in their eyes at hearing the names.

"We also have one more announcement," Smiled Sylvie as she felt Matt come sit and hold her hand next to her on the bed.

"We have decided that we want to ask Cruz and Chloe if you all would be Braxton's godparents."

Chloe and Cruz both looked at Matt and Sylvie with big smiles on their faces, "We would love to!"

Everyone smiled and cheered at hearing that!

"Okay, Kelly, Sylvie and I wanted to ask you and Stella if you would be Charlotte's godparents."

Kelly looked at Stella and they both nodded their heads before Kelly responded for them, "I thought we already were."

The room erupted in laughs at hearing Kelly's response.

Sylvie wiped the tears out of the corner of her eyes before she continued with the last set of godparents, "Okay, last but not least," She smiled, "Chief, Matt and I were wondering if you, Donna, and Emily would be Daniel's godparents?"

"Of course!" Smiled Boden and Donna before Emily agreed and finally let go of the baby in her arms so Herrmann could have a chance in holding one.

Day soon turned to night and it was just Sylvie and Matt holding each other in the big hospital bed while the babies were in the nursery.

"We are parents, can you believe it, Matt?"

Matt turned to look at his wife and shook his head, "To say I am happy would be an understatement. I'm so grateful you decided to come back to Chicago, Sylvie. If you hadn't, we wouldn't have gotten the chance to be married and have our babies."

"I love you, Matthew Casey!"

Matt grabbed his wife and kissed her lips, "I love you too, Sylvie Casey!"

**THE END**

* * *

**Thank you all so much for your support! We appreciate all of you! You all have been so amazing to us! **

***There might be a few epilogue chapters in the future. No promises. **

***Author notes from each author below: **

**One-chicago-obsessed: **Thank you for voting and reading this maybe we will do another brettsey collab.

**PurpleNewYorkCity/MSlugAntZ:** Hi! Thank you all so much for your support! Writing this story has been amazing! We have been so blessed with the support we received for this story! Also, a quick note to my co-author, One-chicago-obsessed, thank you so much for working with me on this! I know I can be a little demanding sometimes, lol. But thank you so much for your help! Thanks, everyone, hope you all enjoyed the story as much as we did writing it!


	22. Chapter 21 Epilogue 1

**Authors' Note: Hi, everyone! Who's missing Firehouse 51? I know we both are, for sure. Here is one epilogue part (not sure if there will be more or not) completely done by one part of our writing team, ****one-chicago-obsessed. Enjoy!**

* * *

Falling asleep in each other's arms was heaven for both of them, and all they could both help to think was 'we are the luckiest people on earth'. The next morning they woke up to the nurse coming in to check Sylvie's incision and her vitals. After that, they brought them the babies and let them spend the day with them just bonding and enjoying every single smile or smirk from the babies. They were in heaven.

A couple of days later, they are home with all three babies on a routine schedule. Happily content with their family healthy and together. The triplets all now weigh almost 4 lbs. Learning each and every little thing about each baby. Charlotte and Matt are so attached to each other. While Daniel and Braxton enjoy their mommy and son time.

The living room of their home is filled with a bunch of toys and more clothes than they can store. So Sylvie, Emily, and Stella decided to sort everything for the babies and put them up and to the side. Foster is attached to the babies and has offered to sleep on the couch and help with the babies as much as she can.

Matt and Sylvie gratefully took her up on her offer one night and soon set up one of the spare rooms for her to stay in. They work together as a team daily and have a really down pact schedule for the infants. Sylvie, Matt, Foster, Stella, and Kelly are all sitting in the kitchen discussing when Stella and Kelly were ever going to get married.

Sylvie and Matt can't help but think about how absolutely amazing and crazy their life is truly about to become but they know with the help of firehouse 51 they will be able to do it.

Sylvie and Matt laid in bed one night just talking. "So, do you want any more kids? I was thinking we try for at least one more girl." Matt says smiling down as his gorgeous wife.

"If that's what you want then we can, but let's let the triplets get older at least two years old." She says smiling at him.

They happily hold each other and fall asleep with Sylvie laid on Matt's chest. His arms securely wrapped around her. Days and months go by really fast and before they know the triplets are a year old.

Donna and Cindy are helping set up the firehouse while everyone is on a call. Sylvie, who decided to take the shift off, is chasing the rambunctious one-year-olds through the bunk room.

Soon everyone has come back and Matt has taken over and three high chairs are in the middle of the room which each child and smash cakes in front of each child. Charlotte is the first to dig in and everyone starts cheering on Braxton and Daniel on.

Time Skip…

Sylvie has been majorly sick and decided to take a test resulting in a positive pregnancy test. Matt and Sylvie are beyond ecstatic to be welcoming their last child. Foster and Stella once again are in charge of gender reveal.

Sylvie is frustrated as not only is she back working but also planning the triplet's third birthday while being almost six months pregnant with their final child. She has three weeks before the party and still has not one single present or decoration for the party.

Matt is in the back yard chasing the toddlers around while Sylvie is in the kitchen drinking water. She walks out and smiles at Matt. "Mommy, I love you." Charlotte says. Sylvie can't help but smile. "I love you too, princess," she says picking up Charlotte and kissing her cheek. It's soon bedtime for the family; so Matt and Sylvie busy themselves with getting the babies bathed and put to sleep.

They soon go to sleep themselves. The next morning they wake up to all the kids jumping on the bed. "Good morning! Mommy, Daddy, can you get up and make brakewest." They all start laughing.

"You mean breakfast, and yes we can. Let's go downstairs and get food." Smiled Sylvie as she and Matt jumped out of bed and the family made their way downstairs to start breakfast.

Two weeks later the day of the party. Sylvie is setting up the back yard while Matt started the grill. Kelly and Stella had the kids and were chasing them around. Soon people started showing up.

"Hey Sylvie, someone is knocking on the front door," Foster yells from the back door as she balances a plate of food and a triplet in her hand. Sylvie walked to the front door and opened it to see Antonio and Gabby at the door with presents and big smiles on their faces. "We hope you don't mind us joining," Antonio said smiling.

"Of course not! Go ahead and come through," Sylvie says leading them through the door. Matt smiles and hugs the two of them when they walk through the back door. Sylvie goes back to what she is doing.

The party was a success. Stella and Foster get the kids to sleep while everyone else cleans up. Then they soon are in bed sleeping.

Four months later Sylvie is in the delivery room with Matt by her side coaching her through the whole contraction process. And before they know it, Sylvie and Matt welcome Gracely Shay Casey. Friends and family feel the room and they gush over the 8 lb baby girl.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this part! We hope you enjoyed it! Great job too, ****one-chicago-obsessed on writing this part!**

**Don't forget to check out our own separate Brett and Casey stories! We both usually have some new stories going on during a Fire break. **


End file.
